Regret and Forgiveness
by Parent12D
Summary: In this different approach of 'Smile for the Ed', Andrew helps Eddy win for once...only to be humiliated himself by his other 'friends' as a bad memory resurfaces, seemingly crushing his supposed friendships with everyone but the Eds. Will these friendships be restored, or be crushed forever? Find out now! Rated T for contents including minor language used.
1. Eddy's Victory for Once

**Hello there readers, after spending a week away from writing, I have finally gotten to making this brand new story that I came up with.**

 **First of all, I must apologize for this delay, I was on vacation last week, and yesterday I had a doctor's appointment to go to. I hope you all can understand why it took me so long to start developing this story.**

 **Now as far as this story goes, it's simply this; this is a completely different approach of the episode 'Smile for the Ed', with Andrew and Chaosky in the mix. For this story, Eddy actually wins this time, thanks to Andrew with assistance from Ed and Double D. Eddy does get a fresh new photo taken from his friends and wins, but all this comes with a catch, for Andrew then gets the humiliation courtesy of Kevin after he finds an embarrassing photo of Andrew and all the kids and Kankers laugh at his humiliation and Andrew then breaks down for the first time ever, after they step on a nerve from the past. Chaosky also serves an important role here too, just so you all know.**

 **Also, this story will show off some Hidden Depths to Andrew, revealing that his early life wasn't all happy and full of smiles, and also shows that he's capable of crying and getting depressed, and show that Andrew isn't the perfect person you think he is. In addition to that, this story will show some character development towards Eddy, in terms of his 'friendship' with Andrew and starts to think about every** _ **good**_ **thing Andrew has done since he moved there. Just so you all know.**

 **Another thing, this story will have a much more serious tone to it, due to the depression Andrew goes through, and Chaosky lashing out at the kids for what they did, among other stuff. This story will also show Andrew if the other kids feel regret for what they did and if they are really his friends at all, and if they were, they would give a sincere apology that's meaningful.**

 **One more thing, only a couple of the characters will actually show some distaste towards Andrew, based on how they originally show no remorse towards how hurt Andrew was emotionally. Hope that doesn't come as a surprise.**

 **Well, enough with this long author note, I'll say more stuff by the end of this chapter, especially since this'll be a multi chapter story. That being said, let's start the first chapter of this story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **PEACH CREEK JR. HIGH:**

School photos, the type of photos that are necessarily taken and planned by the school board to be used for the school yearbook and be given as a copy of the photo to be given to the parents of the kids that had their photos taken. Today was in fact, school photo day as all the kids were lining up in the gymnasium to have their photos taken for the yearbook and for the parents to see. All of the kids, including Andrew were hyped for today as they each got their photos taken one by one.

Eddy in particular, was getting extra prepared for the school photo today. Believe it or not, his mom had promised him the keys to his brothers' room if his school photo for this year was decent enough for her. Since then, Eddy had been getting all prepped up and looking in good condition for the school photo today.

When it came to Eddy finally getting his picture taken, Eddy was more than ready to have it taken. He was all smiling for the camera, waiting for the picture to be taken…only for Kevin to be a huge dickhead by messing up his photo by shouting 'DORK' and messing up his face. Originally this was only a minor issue as in the music class, Eddy was all panicked about the messed up photo he was given, stating that he can't give this to his mom and that it needs to be disposed of. He wanted Ed to dispose of it properly, but unfortunately, it got worse, for Ed idiotically disposed of it improperly to the point where Kevin got possession of it and Nazz and Rolf got a look of Eddy's face and Kevin decided to make Eddy's life worse than it should be…

* * *

Sometime later, in the hallway, the Eds along with Andrew were talking amongst each other about Double D planning on taking a second photo for Eddy and Andrew had the perfect secluded room where no one would interfere. Double D saw a piece of paper in Eddy's locker and pulled it out, wondering what it could be.

"Ain't you supposed to be taking my school photo?" Eddy asked, getting rather impatient.

"Try to wait it out a bit longer Eddy," Andrew assured him. "We just gotta get to that secluded room where no one can interfere."

"I hope your right about that squirt," Eddy retorted.

Andrew was about to say something positive when something else fell out of Eddy's locker and onto his face. Eddy noticed that it was his photo.

"MY PHOTO! Huh?" Eddy grew panicked and saw that every locker had a copy of his dreaded photo. "They're all over the–"

The bell rings and Eddy gets even more paranoid.

"AAAH!" Eddy hastily snatches the photos from each of the lockers and then hears Kevin, Nazz and Rolf laughing nearby. Andrew heard this too and took a look. The three kids were laughing at Eddy's photo in a rather crude manner showing they had stuff with Eddy's photo on it. Andrew was shocked at this, feeling that the kids might be being too cruel to Eddy today, especially since he has done nothing to deserve it.

"I knew it!" Eddy shouts as he rushes and snatches all of the photos from their possessions and run pasts the copy room, where the machine was making copies of something. Said something was revealed to be Eddy's photo which got Eddy's full attention.

"OH NO!" Eddy screams as he rushes to do something about it. His friends Ed, Double D and Andrew see him rush in there and decided to follow him.

"Eddy, wait. Perhaps we should–" Double D tries to tell him but Eddy hands him a stack load of the photos.

"We gotta ditch these pronto!" Eddy proclaimed in panicked collecting the remaining photos from the lockers.

"Pronto's my middle name!" Ed stated while carrying the copier. "No wait, it's Horace."

"In here, Ed!" Eddy informs him motioning towards the opened locker.

"I think I have a paper cut." Double D groaned putting the stack of photos in the locker.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep–" Ed backed up like a vehicle and Eddy was about to shove the copier in before Double D stopped him.

"But that photocopier's school property!" Double D shouted. "Students use that!"

"But Sockhead this is important," Eddy tried to tell him. "If that photo ever gets out for my mom to see, I can kiss my brother's room goodbye!"

"Hold on there a minute Eddy," Andrew spoke up while turning off the copier. "I think I have a better idea on how to resolve this."

"And what idea do you have in mind Mr. Know-It-All," Eddy snorted.

"I have a paper shredder at home, I have already asked Chaosky if we can bring it to the school," Andrew exclaimed. "He should be coming back to the school with it in a bit."

"You sure that's going to work squirt," Eddy asked, starting to doubt that Andrew would know what he's doing.

"Look Eddy, I might not be good with certain stuff at times, but I'm doing you a favor," Andrew informed him. "I'm doing this, for a friend."

"Right," Eddy scoffed. "I bet there's more photos though."

"Most likely, so let's get all the photos into the locker and wait until Chaosky comes with the paper shredder," Andrew explained. "After that, we'll have a fresh photo taken for you Eddy."

"Alright," Eddy decided to go with it, feeling desperate at this point to have a fresh photo being taken.

While Ed put the copier back into its rightful spot (as commanded by Double D), Eddy and Andrew worked towards retrieving the remaining photos and putting them into the locker until Chaosky came back with the paper shredder, unaware that they might have missed some photos and Kevin decided to take this as the perfect opportunity to torture Eddy some more…

* * *

Sometime later, the Eds and Andrew entered the cafeteria where they were planning on spending their lunch. The moment Eddy walked in did his face drop and was horrified by what he saw; his face was plastered all over the walls courtesy of his photos that were copied. It got worse when he saw that all of the kids were wearing face masks of the photos of himself, including Plank. Eddy was starting to get traumatized.

"Hey look, it's the Dorky Dork himself," Kevin announced in a mocking manner.

All the kids laughed cruelly at Eddy and the state he was in.

"IT'S A NIGHTMARE I TELL YA!" Eddy screamed.

"OH NO!" Andrew now looked concerned for Eddy as did Double D.

It was then revealed that the Kankers also joined in on the torturing of Eddy as all three of them were wearing the same face masks that the kids were wearing, with Lee being underneath the table as she then dragged Eddy underneath and decided to have her way with him.

"Muaah! Stop kissing yourself. Muaah! Stop kissing yourself. Muaah! Stop kissing yourself. Muaah! Stop kissing yourself. Muaah!" Lee kept smooching him with the photo in a rather harsh manner.

"HELP ME!" Eddy cried for help as Ed and Double D slammed the door and Andrew kept watching Eddy get kissed against his will, seemingly concerned for his well being.

"GUYS WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO SAVE EDDY, QUICK," Andrew shouted. "HE'S BEING TRAUMATIZED IN THERE!"

"I know Andrew, give me a moment to think," Double D then saw the speaker and got an idea. "I have a way to resolve all of this!"

"And what would your idea be Double D," Andrew asked, a look of hope in his eyes.

Double D then leaned into Andrew's ear and then whispered the plan to him, which got Andrew all shocked and concerned.

"WHAT!?" Andrew cried. "Double D you can't do that! You'll get yourself a detention for impersonating the principal!"

"Well we got to do something!" Double D shouted desperately.

"Luckily, I have a better idea," Andrew snapped his fingers. "I can disguise myself as a school security officer, get all the kids to hand over the photos and if they don't I'll report them to the principal and have him give _all_ of them a forced detention for not following orders and for traumatizing Eddy! No one will find out about that!"

"That sounds wonderful Andrew, but how are you going to disguise yourself," Double D questioned.

"I've come prepared," Andrew pulled on a string pulley and then instantly changes his clothings into a security guard, completely disguised and unnoticeable. "What do you think guys?"

"Wow Andrew, you're hardly recognizable," Double D complimented.

"Hey mister officer, have you seen Andrew," Ed questioned, being fooled by the disguised.

"Told ya, now let me do this correctly," Andrew took out a megaphone and turned it on. "Now to put this into action, for Eddy's sake!"

Andrew then put the plan into action…

* * *

In the cafeteria, Eddy was still being traumatized as the Kankers and the kids all continued to laugh cruelly at him, when suddenly, Andrew (disguised as a security guard) kicked the door opened and got their attention and they ceased their laughing.

"Ahem, excuse me students, I am the official security guard of this school," Andrew spoke into the megaphone, his voice completely unrecognizable. "I have come as a request from the school board to confiscate all of the photos that you all have in your possession! Failure to do so will result in all of you being reported to the principal, and you will _all_ be given detention for a month and all of your parents will be informed of this and how you're bullying Eddy! AM I CLEAR!?"

The kids and Kankers saw this as a big deal so they didn't deny the security guard.

"You heard the man," Eddy was starting to feel better. "GIVE HIM THE PHOTOS!"

"Sheesh, fun's over…" Kevin retorted as they all gave the security guard Andrew the photos and they had to take down all the photos hanging on the walls too to avoid being given detentions.

"Good, now all of you leave and never attempt something like this ever again, or else…" Andrew spoke with warning in his voice.

Some of the kids groaned at this as they all left after Andrew had all the photos in his possession.

"Man, this bites," Kevin groaned. "I was having fun picking on the Dork…"

"What a killjoy," Sarah complained.

"That security guard seemed pretty cute though," Marie felt the need to comment.

"Cute but trouble," May snorted and giggled.

"Eh, forget him girls, let's just go," Lee informed them.

Andrew was sweating at Marie's comment and held himself together. Once the kids were gone, Andrew took the photos to the other two Eds as Eddy felt much better by this.

"See Double D, that went much better than what your plan would have done," Andrew took off the shades and fake mustache to reveal his true face.

"I get it Andrew, to think that me impersonating the principal would have landed Eddy a detention especially since he wouldn't have impersonated him with being bullied the way he was," Double D stated.

"Well that's not the case now, cause we got all the photos," Andrew informed him.

"Hey guys, you're not going to believe this!" Eddy approached them. "This security guard managed to put a stop to all those kids and confiscated all of those photos! This day is starting to get better."

"Eddy," Andrew turned to face him, still wearing the hat and uniform. "I was the one that disguised myself as an officer."

Needless to say, Eddy was somewhat impressed.

"Wow, how did you manage to pull that off squirt?"

Before Andrew could answer him, Chaosky came into the school with a paper shredder on hand at Andrew's request.

"Hey guys, I got the paper shredder like you asked for," Chaosky told them.

"Great job Chaosky," Andrew was hyped. "Now we can dispose of these photos properly without anyone digging them out again."

"Brilliant idea Andrew," Double D was ecstatic.

"Yup it is," Andrew then frowned for a minute. "Unfortunately, I have no skills with working with the paper shredder at all, and even though my dad left some instructions on how to use it, it's too complicated for me to figure out."

"I have the directions right here," Chaosky took out the paper that was the instructions for the shredder as Double D took them and examined it.

"Wait a minute, why would you have a paper shredder delivered to us if you don't know how to operate it," Eddy felt like asking.

Andrew responded by giving him a sincere smile.

"Because you are my friend Eddy, and I'm planning on helping my friend out. That's why I disguised myself as a security officer to help you out," Andrew explained. "And even though I have no idea how to operate it, it's the thought that counts."

Eddy was quite shocked by this. He would thank him, but unfortunately his pride and his somewhat big ego kept him from giving such words to him.

Before Eddy could even say anything, Double D having just examined the directions, started speaking.

"Luckily for you Andrew, I happened to understand how to operate the paper shredder and can help you out with your predicament," Double D explained. "And after that, we'll work on getting Eddy a fresh new photo of him."

"BINGO! It's great to have you around Double D," Eddy was excited. "OK Ed, get the remaining photos from my locker got it!?"

"YOU GOT IT EDDY!" Ed happily obeys and manages to open up Eddy's locker and retrieves the photos that were stuffed in it. He then carried the photos in a pile with the other photos that were confiscated from the kids and Kankers. Double D then managed to operate the paper shredder.

"The paper shredders operated and ready to be used gentlemen," Double D exclaimed.

"Excellent! Let's get to work guys!" Eddy shouted.

"Way ahead of you Eddy!" Andrew stated.

"I'm already at it Eddy," Ed stated as they started to shred up each photo one by one, being successful with shredding each and every one of them…

* * *

It took a good 20 to 30 minutes to shred up each photo and they finally shredded up the photos which were now in a plastic bag that was tied up as Chaosky volunteered to dispose of the bag of shredded papers to a garbage can outside. While he did that, it was time to put the next part of the plan into action.

"Okay Gentleman, time to get that second picture of Eddy taken," Double D proclaimed, getting out his camera.

"And I know of the perfect seclude location to go to too," Andrew pointed to a specific room. "I manage to get permission from the principal to use the room so we can privately get you a redo photo taken Eddy. And he told us we can lock the room up with us in it so no one will interfere with this one."

"This is great boys," Eddy was excited. "What are we waiting for? Let's get that photo taken!"

"Way ahead of you Eddy," Double D went with it.

"Time to make a friend of mine happy again," Andrew exclaimed.

"I'M AS HAPPY AS A BUG IN A RUG GUYS!" Ed shouted.

"That's nice to know Ed," Double D commented.

The Eds and Andrew then went into the secluded room after Eddy changed into his photo uniform again as they went for the room, as Kevin saw them in the shadows.

* * *

The Eds and Andrew then entered the room, closing the door behind them, as Andrew was unaware of the fact that a photo of him fell out of his back pocket and landed on the floor outside the room. They locked the door behind them to prevent others from entering.

"Okay, now there's only enough energy in this camera for one more photo," Double D proclaimed. "So let's make this count Eddy."

"I hope this doesn't backfired boys," Eddy was anxious.

"Not to worry Eddy, we are in a secluded room and the door is locked so no one will interfere," Andrew explained. "I promise this photo will be much better."

"I hope your right Andrew," Eddy gulped.

"Okay Eddy, ready for the camera," Double D asked.

Eddy took a deep breath before responding.

"Ready Double D," Eddy then smiled as good as he possible could.

"Alright, here I go,"

Double D then snapped the photo, with no interference this time and he successfully managed to take a much better looking photo than the previous one; no mess ups were taken.

"Eureka, Eddy the photo was a success!" Double D took the photo paper from the camera and then showed it to Eddy, which got him hyped.

"ALRIGHT BOYS!" Eddy cheered. "IT WORKED! I MANAGE TO GET A MUCH BETTER PHOTO THAN THE LAST ONE!"

"I AM HAPPY AS I CAN BE GUYS!" Ed was happy too.

"Man, you guys really pulled it off!" Eddy commented.

"It's the least we could do, for a friend," Andrew informed him.

Eddy once again wanted to thank him but couldn't bring himself to do it.

Meanwhile, Kevin, who was eavesdropping had saw the whole thing take place as Eddy got a much more successful photo taken and boy, he was pretty angered by this.

"That Andrew twerp helped the dork get a decent photo," Kevin sneered through gritted teeth. "Why when I get a hold of him, I'll…I'll…"

Kevin then stopped when he saw a piece of paper on the floor.

"What the hell is this," Kevin then picked it up and saw that it was a photo of Andrew, but it wasn't any ordinary photo; it was a humiliating and embarrassing photo of Andrew.

"Whoa, this is an embarrassing photo of that twerp," Kevin remarked as an awful idea then came to his mind. It was then he gained a sinister grin on his face as he had the perfect plan to humiliate Andrew in the most inhumane way possible.

"I think I have the perfect plan to humiliate Andrew and get back at him for helping Dorky," Kevin gloated. "This'll show him and I'll be able to humiliate him in Dorky's place."

Kevin then let out the most cruel and coldest laugh that he could ever let loose from his mouth as he then left to put the cruel plan into action…

* * *

Later on in the day, the school day was done as the Eds and Andrew were heading back to the cul-de-sac while Chaosky was bringing that paper shredder back to the house. The Eds and Andrew were talking to each other.

"Why today has been a rather interesting day," Double D commented.

"Yeah, it ended up going into Eddy's favor this time," Andrew complimented.

"You bet it did squirt," Eddy boasted. "And with this new and improve photo of myself, that key to my brother's room is as good as mine!"

"I hope it goes well for you Eddy," Andrew told him.

"Eh, it probably will," Eddy didn't seem worried.

"Guys, I want to play with the chickens," Ed blurted out.

"Later Ed, right now we had a long and busy day at school and we need to unwind back at our houses." Double D stated.

"Good idea Double D," Andrew smiled. "I can tell that tomorrow will be a great day for all of us."

In a matter of minutes, the guys made it back to the cul-de-sac.

"Well I do believe this is where we must part ways for now gentlemen," Double D commented.

"Yup," Andrew nodded. "Time to unwind and look forward to what a wonderful day tomorrow will be!"

"Yeah boys, I'm heading back to my house to show this new photo to my mom," Eddy stated. "Don't be surprised if I get the keys to my brother's room by tonight. I can smell that camel already."

"I won't be surprised Eddy," Andrew grinned. "Well have a good night guys."

"Goodnight to you too Andrew," Double D said.

"Yeah, see ya boys later," Eddy simply said.

"UNTIL TOMORROW MY FRIENDS!" Ed shouted.

It was then all of them went back to their respective houses to unwind for the day, with Eddy having some hopes that he'll get the keys for his brother's room. Kevin who poked out from nearby overheard the conversation that they were having and started gloating again.

"Oh it will be a good day tomorrow, for me that is," Kevin snorted. "By tomorrow, you will be the laughing stock of the whole school and you'll be extremely humiliated by the fact that I have the copies of this embarrassing photo of you twerp, and all the kids will be given one and join in on the tormenting, and that'll show you what happens when you help out Dorky!"

Kevin then started laughing sinisterly as he could imagine how humiliated Andrew will get come tomorrow from the sight of his humiliating photo having been copied and all of the kids will be in possession of one and will make him the laughing stock of the school. Kevin retreated to his house to put this into action, planning on informing the kids about this tomorrow before Andrew finds out.

As for Andrew, he spent the remainder of the night with Chaosky as he eventually turned in for the evening, unaware of the humiliation that he'll be facing come tomorrow…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YUP THAT'S JUST THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY GUYS! THIS WAS ONLY THE OPENING TO THE STORY, AND THERE'S MORE TO IT! YEAH SIMPLY PUT, EDDY WON THIS TIME AND OUTMATCHED THE KIDS THANKS TO ANDREW AND THE OTHER TWO EDS! BY NEXT CHAPTER, EDDY WILL BE IN POSSESSION OF THE KEY TO HIS BROTHER'S ROOM! JUST DON'T BE SURPRISED!**

 **NOW JUST BECAUSE EDDY ISN'T HUMILIATED ANYMORE DOESN'T MEAN THE STORY'S OVER! FOR ANDREW ENDS UP GETTING PUT INTO THE SPOTLIGHT AND GETS DEEPLY HUMILIATED AS A NERVE FROM THE PAST GETS STEPPED ON AND BRINGS BACK A BAD MEMORY! THIS'LL GIVE ANDREW SOME HIDDEN DEPTHS TOO!**

 **ALSO, OVER THE WEEK I WAS ON VACATION, I HAVE LEARNED A LOT FROM SOME OF THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN! I GET THAT ANDREW IS AN ALL LOVING HERO AND THAT GIVING HIM FEATURES THAT HE SUCKS AT SOMETHING WON'T IMPROVE HIS CHARACTER AND IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO RESTORE HIM! THAT'S ONE OF THE REASONS I'M DOING THIS STORY, ALONG WITH THE FACT THAT I HAD THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY ON MIND FOR QUITE A WHILE AND I'VE BEEN MEANING TO DO THIS!**

 **ANOTHER THING I LEARNED (WHICH WAS SOMETHING I COMPLETELY OVERLOOKED) IS THAT FACT THAT ONE OF THE FLAWS ANDREW HAS THAT I HAVEN'T NOTICED UNTIL A REVIEWER POINTED IT OUT, IS THE FACT THAT ANDREW HAS BEEN KNOWN TO BE INNOCENTLY INSENSITIVE; AND HOW THIS IS PLAYED IS WHEN ANDREW VOLUNTARILY DRAGS THE EDS INTO GETTING MAKEOUT SESSIONS WITH THE KANKERS, COMPLETELY UNAWARE THAT THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT AND ANDREW HAS NO IDEA THAT HE IS UNINTENTIONALLY HURTING HIS FRIENDS (THE EDS)! THANKFULLY, AFTER THE HIGH POINT IN THIS STORY WHERE ANDREW HAS A BAD MEMORY COME UP, AND WHERE CHAOSKY GIVES AN ANGRY RANT TO THE KIDS AND KANKERS, ALONG WITH OTHER STUFF, CHAOSKY WILL INFORM ANDREW THAT HE HAS UNINTENTIONALLY HURT THE EDS BY HAVING THEM GET SMOOCHED BY THE KANKERS, AND ANDREW THEN FEELS GUILTY FOR IT AND WANTS TO MAKE IT UP TO THE EDS FOR IT! I WOULD HAVE NEVER KNOWN THIS IF THAT ONE REVIEWER DIDN'T POINT THIS OUT TO ME, SO THANKS A BUNCH FOR THAT!**

 **ANOTHER THING, I'LL ONLY HAVE A COUPLE OF THE CHARACTER SHOW DISLIKE TOWARDS ANDREW, THE ONES THAT I FEEL WOULD FIT THE POSITION PERFECTLY. MOST OF THE KIDS WILL FEEL REGRET FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ANDREW AFTER CHAOSKY CHEWS THEM OUT! JUST SO YOU KNOW SINCE I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED FOR THIS STORY!**

 **LASTLY, BY THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, EDDY WILL SLOWLY START TO GO THROUGH CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT IN TERMS OF HIS** **'FRIENDSHIP' WITH ANDREW AND FIGURES OUT THAT ANDREW REALLY DOES SEE HIM AS A FRIEND! A HEADSUP FOR YOU ALL IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW ALREADY!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER, KEVIN AND THE KIDS, AND THE KANKERS END UP HUMILIATING ANDREW BY LAUGHING AT HIM IN THE CAFETERIA JUST LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO EDDY PREVIOUSLY, USING ANDREW'S EMBARRASSING PHOTO AS FACE MASKS TO TORTURE ANDREW AND KEVIN STEPS ON A NERVE THAT TRIGGERS A BAD MEMORY ANDREW REMEMBERS, AND HE'LL THEN BREAKDOWN INTO DEPRESSION AND CHAOSKY FOLLOWS UP BY CALLING OUT EVERYONE (SANS THE EDS) FOR THEIR ACTIONS AND FOR WHAT THEY DID! HOW WILL THIS ALL TURN OUT? READ AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

 **NOW ONLY IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN EITHER LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR, OR DON'T. IT'S ALL UP TO YOU READERS TO DECIDE!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR THIS EXTREMELY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY YOURSELVES AND ON THAT NOTE, GOOD BYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Andrew Cracks and Chaosky's Rant

**Alright now readers, here is part 2 to this story!**

 **Now for this chapter, Andrew ends up getting laughed at by everyone (sans the Eds and Chaosky) out of humiliation thanks to Kevin, and Kevin says a word that triggers a bad memory from Andrew's past and causes Andrew to finally breakdown and crack, and then Chaosky chews them out for their actions. How will all this turn out for Andrew's sake? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

It was a brand new day in the town of Peach Creek and in the cul-de-sac that we're all familiar with, we see most of the kids getting ready for school. Andrew in particular was walking to school with the Eds and Chaosky as he was looking forward to today. Eddy was hyped about something this morning.

"Hey guys, guess who got the keys to my brother's room last night," Eddy asked them. "This guy!" He pointed to himself.

"That's great news Eddy," Andrew sounded thrilled.

"How grand," Double D commented. "It looks like the plan we set up worked after all."

"Of course it did," Eddy gloated. "I had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I get it," Andrew went with it. "I'm ready for a great day Chaosky."

"I look forward to what today could bring us," Chaosky commented. "I hope…"

They then headed for the school and got started for the day.

* * *

The day pressed on and it was just about lunch time. Ed and Double D had to take care of something as Andrew, Eddy and Chaosky were heading for the cafeteria, unaware that Andrew was about to become the biggest laughing stock of the school through humiliation.

"So anyway, I'm glad that I got that fresh photo taken and that I got the keys to my brother's room," Eddy commented once again.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to me that it became possible Eddy," Andrew admitted. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Yeah I sure am squirt," Eddy stated.

"Well let's go to the cafeteria now," Chaosky pointed out.

"You got it Chaosky," Andrew was ecstatic as they all entered the cafeteria.

* * *

Unfortunately, all that happiness that Andrew was feeling completely faded when he saw what was in the cafeteria. In the café, was a bunch of photos, which was Andrew's humiliating photo which got Andrew uncomfortable and also he saw that all of the kids were wearing his embarrassing photo as face mask, just like what happened to Eddy yesterday.

"Huh…" Andrew was confused and nervous.

"What the…?" Chaosky was confused as Kevin then noticed Andrew had entered the café.

"Hey look everyone, it's Dorky Jr," Kevin announced. "And he's about to show off his dorky self!"

All the kids were beginning to laugh _at_ him. Andrew was now feeling scared.

"Ummm… Guys I'm…"

He cut himself short when he noticed that the Kankers joined in on the laughing at his humiliation. Eddy would normally find himself laughing, but he just couldn't bring himself to doing it. He recognized the situation Andrew was in currently and it seemed familiar.

 _Whoa, déjà vu…_ Eddy thought to himself. Chaosky was looking in concern at Andrew as Andrew looked like he was going to flip out.

"Hey Guys, this is making me comfortable…" Andrew said nervously.

"Aww, he spoke," Kevin mocked. "Guess Dorky Jr. must be more of a dork than we thought."

They all continued laughing at him as Andrew couldn't believe it. Outside of the Kankers and Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Jonny and _even_ Nazz were laughing cruelly at him.

"Please guys, please stop…" Andrew asked politely. "I don't like this… this is making me feel anxious…"

"You hear that guys, the twerp says he's anxious," Kevin mocked again in a rather cruel manner. "Guess we did a good job at humiliating him! MAN, HE'S SUCH A _**FREAK!"**_

The moment he said 'freak' did Andrew gain a shocked look and his pupils shrank as the kids and the Kankers laughed cruelly at him some more, harder than before as the word 'freak' echoed in his mind as we then get to see a PTSD styled flashback of Andrew's childhood…

* * *

 _In said flashback, a younger Andrew was being shown being picked on and bullied by a bunch of bullies in the gym for acting different as a younger Chaosky stood to the side looking concern. The bullies were laughing cruelly at him as Andrew was frowning._

 _"Hey look, this kid is a loser, he acting all different, he's a moron," The first bully coldly commented._

 _"But…I…I didn't do anything wrong…" Younger Andrew whimpered._

 _"Your presence is what your doing wrong you dumb butt," A second bully kicked him in the butt, causing Andrew to falling over and yelp in pain._

 _"Why…why are you guys p-picking on me…" Younger Andrew asked. "I didn't do anything to you guys."_

 _"Yeah right," A third bully snorted. "What you're doing to us is your being a_ _ **freak!"**_

 _"What!" The younger Andrew started tearing up in the eyes._

 _The bullies kept chanting 'freak' towards Andrew as they began throwing food at him, including a rotten tomato, eggs, and even an open carton of milk, and also pie. One of the bullies gave him a wedgie and he gained a black eye shortly afterwards. The younger Chaosky could only watch in concern as he wanted to help him._

 _"Why are you hurting me?!" Andrew's voice was cracking._

 _"You kidding?" One of the bullies retorted. "You're a freak, and we hate freaks!"_

 _"Yeah, go back to the cave that you freaks call home," Another bully sneered. "We hate you!"_

 _The bullies continued throwing stuff at the younger Andrew as Andrew was now hurt from being bullied, all because he was acting different from the others._

 _The younger Andrew finally broke down and started crying hysterically as he ran out of the gym._

 _"Andrew! WAIT!" The younger Chaosky shouted in concern as he ran after him to comfort him…_

* * *

We then go back to the present as we zoom out from Andrew's shocked eyes as Andrew was about to break down. His heart was then shown to have snapped in half; a sign that Andrew was now heartbroken. Then for the first time in the series, Andrew finally started to gain watery eyes as tears started dripping down his face. Andrew couldn't believe his 'friends' would laugh at him like this and make him crack. Chaosky noticed that something was wrong with him and looked concerned.

"How…how could you do this to me…?" Andrew asked weakly, tears dripping down his face.

Kevin noticed that he was speaking.

"Oh look, now the dork has started to cry," Kevin insulted. "Guess he's more than a laughing stock now! HE'S NOW A BIG **FREAK!"**

Chaosky couldn't believe that Kevin just called Andrew a 'freak' and he noticed Andrew was about to crack at any moment. Everyone except for Eddy and Chaosky laughed cruelly and sinisterly at Andrew at their hardest now as Andrew stood there shaking. He felt a dam inside of him finally break and started to overflow. Andrew closed his eyes tightly and more tears dripped down his face as the kids and Kankers continued to laugh at him. It was then he exploded in 3… 2… 1…

 **"SILLLLLEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** Andrew screamed so loud, it caused the whole school to shake and got everyone to stop laughing as they were taken aback by Andrew's outburst, even the Kankers as the photo masks were completely disregarded and fell onto the floor. Andrew's eyes were now overflowing with tears as his eyes were now bright red.

"How could you all do this to me," Andrew asked with sniffing. "I thought you were my friends! I've never done anything wrong to you!"

Most of the kids were wondering why he was crying.

"Dude, no need to be a 'freak' about this…" Kevin started but then Andrew cut him off.

"I've done everything for you guys, you guys were suppose to be my friends, and this is how you repay me, by MAKING ME A LAUGHING STOCK AND CRUELLY LAUGHING AT MY FATE, AND THEN CALLING ME THAT…'F' WORD!?" Andrew voice cracked as he screamed. "I trusted you guys! I thought there was some good in _all_ of you, and you decided to treat me to… _ **THIS!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Andrew screamed hysterically as he was now crying harder than ever before. In a matter of seconds, Andrew then bolted out of the cafeteria, crying a massive overflow with tears as he stormed out of the cafeteria not noticing Double D and Ed as he rushed past them, and Double D looked somewhat concerned for him. Eddy didn't know what to think, he just witnessed the same person who helped him gain the keys to his brother's room become the biggest laughing stock of the school. Eddy felt anything _but_ satisfaction from this.

* * *

Chaosky understood what happened. When Kevin called him a freak, he stepped on a nerve and triggered a bad memory from the past and did it in a very cruel manner, in addition to showing off a very humiliating photo of him, which was totally uncalled for. Needless to say, Chaosky was _not_ impressed by what just happened. In fact, the little guy started to feel some anger building up inside of him and felt the need to lash out at the people who laughed at his fate.

With that said, Chaosky turned to face Kevin and gave him a very venomous glare, which was something he never did before.

"You really have gone and done it this time Kevin," Chaosky hissed, anger starting to build up. "I've known you were a jerk who did jerkish stuff like reveal Eddy's middle name to everyone, but I didn't think you'd stoop so low. First you traumatize Eddy and now Andrew?! What the hell were you thinking?"

Everyone was now taken aback by Chaosky's suddenly growing anger. Despite this, Kevin wasn't going to let this stop him.

"That twerp was helping out Dorky," Kevin snorted as Chaosky approached him. "He had it coming; he shouldn't have helped Dorky with his problem."

"So you went and traumatized Andrew all because he was helping Eddy, _a friend of his,"_ Chaosky sneered. "He was doing a friend a favor and you decided to humiliate him! What the hell gave you the right to do that to an innocent kid like Andrew!?"

"No one is innocent when it comes to Dorky," Kevin retorted. "Eddy doesn't deserve friends and anyone who decides to help him will become humiliated too, just like Dorky, it's the right thing to do!"

"So the twisted moral your giving us is that 'Anyone who helps Eddy; friend or not, is suppose to be the subject to torture, humiliation, and traumatization'!?" Chaosky snarled before suddenly booming. "That's not being morally good, THAT'S CALLED BEING A **SADISTIC PRICK,** **YOU ASSHOLE!"**

The kids were shocked by how angered Chaosky has gotten all because they humiliated Andrew. The Eds were shocked too as were the Kankers. Kevin was also surprised by this outburst. Kevin was about to lash out at Chaosky but was unable to, as Chaosky immediately whip around to face the other kids from the cul-de-sac.

"And for the rest of you, thanks for stabbing Andrew in the back," Chaosky spat furiously. "I guess that's what he gets for helping you with those tea parties, _huh_ Jimmy and Sarah," Jimmy started frowning as Sarah was shocked by this. "You know, the next time you get your head stuck in a tree Jonny, don't expect Andrew to come and rescue you when you need help," Jonny started frowning too by what Chaosky said. "I had expected better from you Nazz, being the most compassionate person in the cul-de-sac," Nazz then gained a look of guilt from what Chaosky said, as it hit her like a heavy brick. "And Rolf, I am _extremely_ disappointed in you!" Chaosky sounded angered and disappointed in Rolf. "You were a great friend of Andrew, despite your different culture. Heck I even started seeing you as a friend of mine from those times I helped you with stuff, and then you decided to stab Andrew in the back like this!? You could have done the right thing and stuck up for him, but instead you laugh at his misery! I hope you're happy with your actions!"

Rolf then started whimpering, based on the quivering lip he was giving off as some of the kids, especially Nazz were started to be filled with guilt. The kids had nothing to say to that, and they wouldn't be able to anyway, as Chaosky then turned to face the Kanker Sisters, anger still going strong.

"And as for you three, I bet it was really nice to backstab the one man who ever showed you three respect, wasn't it," Chaosky's voice was so bitter and sarcastic that it caused the Kankers to be taken aback by this. Unfortunately for them, Chaosky wasn't even close with finishing his rant.

"Right from day 1, since the day Andrew and I moved to this cul-de-sac, I've always known that you three were nothing but trouble to everyone," Chaosky sneered. "But Andrew thought differently. He actually thought there was another side to you three girls, and that there was more to you than just being nasty bullies who love to torture the Eds by smooching them! Andrew had hoped that there was some good inside of you sisters behind that rough exterior and I didn't feel like stopping him. Hell, I was slowly starting to get convinced that there was another side to you girls than being bullies…only for you three to pull this stunt and stab Andrew in the back by laughing at his misery! I know you are the Kanker Sisters, but this was low even for you three! **YOU GIRLS OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"**

By the reaction on their faces, May was the only one who gained a look of guilt on her face; being the most sympathetic member of the Kankers, and also being the youngest of the three; even though she was as mean as her two older sisters, she did have a softer side to her personality, and only did what she did because her sisters do it. Marie had an apathetic look on her face, although some guilt was starting to form inside of her, she just wasn't willing to show it. Lee on the other hand, was completely indifferent by this, as she only frown, not looking guilty at all. Despite this, Chaosky still wasn't done with his fiery rant as he then turned around to face the kids.

"And another thing…" Chaosky continued, anger still going strong. "You all wanna know why Andrew ran off crying like that?" The kids looked curious. "It's because when he was younger, a bunch of bullies pulled a similar stunt on him just for being different, and they went as far as pelting food at him, giving him a wedgie and a black eye, and they even called him a freak, the _one word_ that hurts Andrew emotionally, and since Kevin felt the need to call him a freak, he broke down and was hurt by all of your betrayal towards him!"

Some of the kids were wondering if that was true. Nazz was seemingly worried as the others could only think about what Chaosky just revealed. Kevin looked curious by this as he then asked.

"Whoa, did that really happen to him?" Kevin felt like asking.

 **"OF COURSE THAT HAPPENED TO HIM!"** Chaosky roared. "But why should you care, he was helping Eddy and apparently no one should help Eddy!" Chaosky said with such a bitter tone as he then took a deep breath and continued. "The poor kid never did anything to deserve what he got today, and you all decided to stab him the way you did."

It was then the kids (except for Sarah and Kevin) were starting to regret their actions and felt guilty for doing that to poor Andrew. They had no idea that Andrew went through such a traumatizing fate before.

"And you know what the worse part of this is," Chaosky asked rhetorically. "He's done all of you favors since he saw you as his friends, such as attending tea parties, helping Jimmy get over the fact Fairy Tales aren't true, helping Rolf feel at home after feeling home sick, attending Jonny and Plank's early Arbor day party to make Jonny feel better, helping Kevin with his fear of booster shots, accompanying Nazz when she was in the woods, heck he's even helped the Kankers several times too. He is in a very depressed state now because of your thoughtless actions."

Kevin then felt the need to speak.

"Whoa, dude…"

"Save it Kevin," Chaosky stopped him as he sneered. "You started all this by using that embarrassing photo to humiliate Andrew! You didn't even ask him if it was alright if you could use that damn photo! You just went ahead and humiliated him because he helped out a friend!"

Chaosky's voice then sounded hurt as he felt some tears of empathy coming.

"As we speak, Andrew's probably crying his heart out because of what you did to him," Chaosky sounded empathetic for Andrew. "He did nothing to deserve this, but you all decided to be assholes and treat him like a pile of crap, despite the fact that he treated you all as friends. You guys were complete dicks, to Eddy and to Andrew!" Chaosky snarled again. "Although Eddy can be a bit of a jerk at times, this was the _one_ time where he didn't deserve the torment that he was given! Meanwhile, Andrew is most likely the sweetest kid here, next to Double D, who is willing to do anything for _all_ of his friends and has never done anything wrong to you guys to deserve the fate he was given either! Andrew is probably the greatest friend any of you could ask for…AND YOU GUYS DECIDED TO STAB HIM IN THE BACK! _**ALL**_ **OF YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR ACTIONS!"**

Most of the kids were starting to feel uneasy along with guilty, as was May. If Chaosky was the principal, he would have given all of them suspension for an entire month for what they did to Andrew. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, so Chaosky had to settle with a rant instead.

"Never in my life have I seen something so disgustingly cruel being committed to someone so innocent," Chaosky sneered as he approached the door. "You guys are lucky that Andrew even considers you guys his friends, because if that weren't the case, I would have kicked all of you out to the curb for your disgusting actions! I hope _all_ of you are happy with your behavior towards Andrew."

Chaosky then stopped right in front of the door and turned around to say one last thing to the kids and the Kankers.

"Unless you all are willing to apologize to him in the most sincere and heartwarming way possible, _I really hope all of you suffer in the most painful way there possibly is…"_ Chaosky's voice was so bitter, it sounded like he wanted all of them to burn and rot in Hell.

Of course, Chaosky didn't mean it like that, but they went too far with humiliating Andrew like that just because he helped Eddy with his photo issue he was having, so it had to be said.

Giving them all one last cold glare, Chaosky opened the door and stomped out. With one last cold look towards them, Chaosky slammed the door violently to the point where the cafeteria started shaking again as Chaosky stomped off to cool off a bit and try to comfort Andrew afterwards…

* * *

So that was that. What Chaosky had said was said and done. The kids and Kankers were unable to speak and the same applied to the Eds. After that well deserved rant Chaosky gave, most of the kids felt guilty and ashamed for what they did to Andrew. Kevin and Sarah really didn't show any regret or anything like that for what they did to Andrew, even after Chaosky chewed them out, which was completely different from what Jimmy, Jonny, Nazz and Rolf were feeling. Lee also showed no regret for what she did. Although it wasn't shown on her apathetic looking face, Marie was starting to feel guilt build up inside of her, and May was starting to regret her actions as well. Silence took over the cafeteria for several minutes until Double D finally entered and broke the silence.

"Well, that was a rather…impressive rant Chaosky gave," Double D commented. "One that was brutal, but well deserving…"

The others had nothing to say to that, as Chaosky already said what needed to be said to them. After a few more moments, the kids started exiting the cafeteria, completely disregarding the photos of Andrew's embarrassing appearance as they left in remorse and guilt with the exception of Sarah and Kevin, the latter of which left without looking at anyone. The Kankers then exited the cafeteria too, forgetting about the photos as they took there departure. The Eds were the only ones still there as they felt the need to take all the embarrassing photos of Andrew and decided to burn them up.

"Double D, are we going to see Andrew again," Ed asked, sounding a little sad about what happened.

"I honestly don't know right now Ed," Double D informed him. "I really do hope we can see him and try to help him through this difficult time that he's going through…"

Eddy wasn't paying attention to them. Instead he had a lot on his mind; Andrew had helped him with his photo issue yesterday despite the fact that he couldn't operate a paper shredder, and what does he get out of it? He gets completely humiliated and traumatized by the others for helping him. Eddy started to think to himself if he should be thankful for what Andrew did for him, and if he was really his friend or not.

 _This stinks, should I really be thankful for all those times Andrew has helped me, even though I was a dickhead to him?_ Eddy thought to himself. _Is the squirt really my friend after all?_

Eddy was really deep in thought as he was starting to consider accepting the fact that Andrew really does see him as a friend.

The school day pressed on and Andrew was nowhere in sight and neither was Chaosky. The embarrassing photos of Andrew were burned up and disposed of courtesy of the Eds as they continued their school day too.

* * *

Eventually the school day was over as Andrew and Chaosky were still nowhere to be seen as everyone else went home. The Eds had spent time thinking over what had transpired in the cafeteria today. Eddy in particular felt like he has been treating Andrew as more of a servant for his scams than an actual friend of his, even though Andrew considered him his friend. Now being struck with guilt for all those times he's been an ass to Andrew, Eddy needed to make it up to him, in spite of his pride and ego. Taking some of the leftover cash he saved from the one time where Andrew exchanged that Korean cash over for American cash and doing Eddy a huge favor that day, he took some of it and decided to head to a particular location, and had Ed and Double D accompany him for the trip, as Eddy was about to go through some serious character development…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! CHAOSKY'S RANT WAS A LITTLE HARSH AND BRUTAL, BUT IT WAS WELL DESERVED FOR WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO ANDREW! ALSO, I HOPE YOU ALL APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT ANDREW IS CAPABLE OF FEELING SADNESS AND IS ABLE TO CRY! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **NOW FOR A NOTICE: OUT OF ALL THE KIDS IN THE CUL-DE-SAC, ONLY SARAH AND KEVIN ARE THE ONES THAT DON'T FEEL REGRET FOR WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO ANDREW! WHILE I KNOW THAT JIMMY HAS HAD SEVERAL B*TCH IN SHEEP'S CLOTHINGS MOMENT IN THE ACTUAL SERIES, HE IS FOR THE MOST PART, AN INNOCENT YOUNG BOY AND THAT'S WHY HE REGRETS HIS ACTIONS ALONG WITH ROLF, NAZZ AND JONNY. IN FACT, KEVIN WILL REVEAL THAT HE HAS HAD A DISLIKE FOR ANDREW FOR AWHILE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **ALSO, AS FAR AS THE KANKER SISTERS GO, ONLY LEE SHOWS NO REGRET FOR HER ACTIONS, AS MARIE IS CONSIDERED INTRIGUING AND GOOD LOOKING (NOT TO MENTION SHE'S MY FAVORITE KANKER SISTER AND I** _ **WANT**_ **TO GIVE HER** _ **SOME**_ **REDEEMABLE QUALITIES THAT WERE ABSENT IN THE SHOW) AND MAY HAS THE MOST SYMPATHETIC PERSONALITY! JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW NOW!**

 **ANOTHER THING, I AM AWARE THAT IN THE SERIES, MARIE HAS NO REDEEMABLE QUALITIES WHATSOEVER, BUT WHY DO YOU ALL THINK I'M DOING THESE STORIES ANYWAY? TO GIVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF THE CHARACTERS SOME REDEEMABLE MOMENTS SO THEY AREN'T DEPICTED AS COMPLETE MONSTERS AND AS RON THE DEATH EATERS! THAT'S GOING TO BE A REASON WHY THE KANKER SISTERS' BACKSTORY WILL BE REVEALED IN A LATER STORY THAT I'LL BE DOING, REGARDING WHY THEY ARE BULLIES AND WHY THEY DO WHAT THEY DO! ANDREW WAS CREATED BECAUSE I WANTED AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER TO FEEL THAT THE CHARACTERS ALL HAVE AT LEAST SOME GOOD INSIDE OF THEM ALL AND AREN'T IRREDEEMABLE!**

 **ONE LAST THING, I'M AWARE THAT EVEN THOUGH EDDY HAS A FREUDIAN EXCUSE AS SHOWN IN THE MOVIE, HE STILL ACTS LIKE A HUGE DICK TO EVERYONE IN THE SHOW, BUT I WANT TO GIVE HIM SOME CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FOR THIS STORY AND FIGURE OUT THAT ANDREW REALLY IS HIS FRIEND, AND THIS STORY ALSO SHOWS THAT ANDREW IS NOT THE PERFECT PERSON PEOPLE THINK HE IS AND HE CAN BECOME A WELL WRITTEN OC WITH SOME TIME AND PATIENCE BEING MADE INTO IT! JUST GIVE ME TIME TO DEVELOP HIM FURTHER!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER, WE GET TO SEE HOW THE EDS, THE KIDS, AND THE KANKERS ARE COOPING THROUGH THIS DIFFICULT TIME AFTER CHAOSKY GAVE HIS RANT AND MOST OF THE KIDS START TO REGRET THEIR ACTIONS, AND CHAOSKY ALSO REVEALS TO ANDREW THAT HE HAS BEEN INNOCENTLY INSENSITIVE TO THE EDS BEFORE REGARDING THE KANKERS, AND ANDREW THEN FEELS GUILTY AND FEELS LIKE MAKING IT UP TO THE EDS FOR THOSE INSTANCES! HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT FOR EVERYONE? WILL THE KIDS ALL DO SOMETHING TO MAKE IT UP TO ANDREW? WHAT ABOUT THE KANKERS? AND WHAT DOES EDDY HAVE PLANNED FOR ANDREW? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

 **NOW ONLY REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO, AND IF YOU WANT TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR! JUST SO THERE ISN'T ANY PROBLEMS!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S IT FOR MY RIDICULOUSLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


	3. With Friends Like These?

**Alright now readers, here is part 3 to this story!**

 **Now I don't have much to say for this author note, aside from the fact that for this chapter, we focus on each of the characters in a specific order; The Eds are first, and then come the kids (in the order they were introduced to Andrew in the first story), and then the Kankers, and then Andrew will be shown with Chaosky, although Chaosky will make a quick appearance when we focus on Rolf. Just so you all know.**

 **Anyway, for this chapter, the kids start thinking about what had taken place when Chaosky chewed them out, and Eddy starts going through a major character development in terms of his friendship with Andrew. Will the kids find a way to make it up to Andrew? What about the Kankers? And what does Eddy have in store for Andrew? Read and find out now!**

 **By the way, this chapter is going to be a** _ **long**_ **one. Just don't be surprised.**

* * *

Continuing on the same day from the previous chapter, we see the Eds going down to the area where the Candy Store is located, as Eddy had something he wanted to get. Double D couldn't stop thinking about Andrew's saddened state, and even Ed noticed something was wrong with Andrew and felt sad because of it.

"I just feel simply awful gentlemen," Double D sounded guilty. "To think that Andrew was heavily traumatized by the other kids from the cul-de-sac, and they triggered a bad memory from the past and caused him to be sent into such a devastating state and we as his friends didn't do our part and stick up for him. I feel so ashamed."

Double D had a strong look of remorse on his face as the Eds continued to head to the Candy Store. Ed actually noticed this and he felt like asking a particular question.

"Is Andrew going to be okay Double D," Ed had asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I really hope so Ed," Double D sighed. "I really hope we can help him push through this tough time he's going through currently…"

Double D had also hoped that Andrew wouldn't do the worse and give up on himself because of what happened, especially since _that_ was a common method triggered from being bullied. Granted, it seemed completely out of character for Andrew to do _that_ normally, but considering the state he was in currently; a state of depression and hopelessness, the thought of it was quite horrifying. Double D had to shake it out of his head to keep such a thought from clouding his mind.

Eventually, the Eds made it to the Candy Store, and Eddy, holding the money he had on hand, entered the store himself, as Ed and Double D waited outside for him to return. Ed couldn't hold it in any longer and he felt the need to confess how he feels about this.

"I MISS ANDREW DOUBLE D," Ed cried as tears were forming in his eyes. Double D took notice of this and felt the need to comfort him.

"There there Ed, I miss Andrew too," Double D assured him.

"Andrew was my friend," Ed admitted eyes watered up. "Just like you and Eddy."

"I know Ed, Andrew is my friend too," Double D informed him. "I in all honesty, hope that Andrew is not in a complete devastated state, but Ed, just try to keep it together until we see Andrew for ourselves okay?"

"Mhmm…" Ed simply nodded as snot was dripping down his nose. He wiped it off with his sleeve.

It was then Eddy came out of the Candy Store, with a single Jawbreaker on hand as it was revealed that he purchased that jawbreaker himself. Double D noticed this and was shocked that Eddy would be thinking of himself at a time like this.

"Eddy, this is probably the worse possible time to be getting a jawbreaker for yourself," Double D scolded him.

Eddy had expected this, as he had made several selfish decisions before in the past, but this time was different. As a result, Eddy started speaking.

"The jawbreaker's not for me Double D," Eddy stated hesitantly.

This caused Double D to enter a state of confusion.

"Well who is the jawbreaker for then Eddy?" Double D asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Eddy hesitated for a minute and then took a deep breath and then answered.

"The jawbreaker's… the jawbreaker's for Andrew…"

This got Double D all shocked by the response.

"Come again Eddy?"

Taking another deep breath out of hesitation, Eddy slowly explained himself.

"The jawbreaker is for Andrew… It's a way…for me to say…thank you, for all the times that he helped me," Eddy struggled to get out. "It's also my way… of apologizing to him…for all the times I've been…" Eddy sighed before continuing. "…an asshole to him, and to let him know that I really do appreciate the fact that he considers me a friend, and to let him know… that I… I _do_ see him as… as a _friend_ …"

Eddy had so much struggle with saying that last part, especially since he was normally selfish, arrogant, and had a very strong ego and thought of himself as better than everyone else. After getting all of that off his chest, Eddy started frowning in guilt as he had revealed all of that to one of his only closest friends he has. Double D was really surprised to hear Eddy say something like that and was doing something for the one person that really needed the comfort after what happened in the cafeteria. As a result, Double D slowly builds up a smile on his face.

"Oh Eddy, I am so happy that you have finally come around and had made the right decision," Double D admitted. "I must thank you."

Eddy then looked confused as he then asked.

"For what Double D?"

Double D then answered his question.

"For finally being able to show some empathy for the one person that has always considered you a friend through good times and bad, and especially during this difficult time that he is going through currently," Double D stated. "This is the side of you I've wanted you to show for years Eddy, to show that you are capable of making the right decision for a friend, and that you want to make it up to him for all those times you pushed him away. I'm proud of you Eddy, I'm proud that you are finally making the right decision."

Eddy had realized that what Double D had just said was correct, and that he was finally coming around. As a result, Eddy garnered a weak smile on his face as he then spoke.

"I guess your right Double D," Eddy sniffed as he had that weak but sincere smile (something not normally given off by Eddy). Ed then decided to speak.

"I really want to see if Andrew is okay guys!" Ed confessed as he was still feeling sad for him.

"Yeah…I do too Ed," Eddy admitted sincerely.

"Gentlemen, I say we head on over to Andrew's house and check and make sure he's okay and let him know that he's still our friend," Double D suggested.

"Yeah, good idea Sockhead," Eddy didn't object to it. "But first I'd like to take care of wrapping this jawbreaker for Andrew…"

"Good idea Eddy," Double D thought that was a good idea. "Let's go back to the cul-de-sac."

"I can't wait to see Andrew guys!" Ed shouted.

"Same here Lumpy," Eddy spoke. "Same here…"

The Eds headed back to the cul-de-sac to take care of something before going to Andrew's house…

* * *

Meanwhile, at Rolf's place, we see Rolf taking care of something outside in his backyard as Wilfred, Victor and Beatrice were accompanying him as were some of the chickens. Rolf was wallowing in guilt at how he acted towards Andrew and started to regret his actions. He really wanted to make it up to the golden haired boy who's helped him on several occasions. Rolf was lost in his thoughts for several minutes until a voice called out to him.

"Hey Rolf!"

Rolf snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that the person who just spoke to him was Chaosky, who wanted to speak to Rolf about something.

"The tiny light blue creature Chaosky boy," Rolf spoke. "Ah…what brings you to Rolf's place?"

"Uh, listen Rolf," Chaosky started as he got into the yard and approached him. "I just want to say, I'm sorry for that rant I gave you in the cafeteria. I might have been _too_ angry and _too_ harsh back there."

"NO! Rolf does not deserve your apologies," Rolf insisted, guilt creeping into his voice. "Rolf was deserving of everything you had told him before, for the Son of a Shepherd had previously shunned the golden haired Andrew boy in a mocking manner that was disgraceful and as awful as Nana's foot shavings. Rolf deserved everything you have said to him."

"I see…" Chaosky didn't feel like changing his perspective, due to how he views certain topics in a different manner. "So are you planning on doing something for Andrew to make it up to him?"

"Yes, that is what Rolf must do," Rolf stated. "Rolf must express his sorrow and regret for shunning the kid that has given the Son of the Shepherd the honors of the friendship that he has formed with him. He has something planned for him in order to express the sorrow he feels for his actions."

"That good to know," Chaosky said. "Anyway Rolf, I must inform you that Andrew really is in a very devastated state and really does need the comfort in order to feel better emotionally."

Rolf then had a look of guilt, remorse, regret and was very forlorn by this update as he took a deep breath.

"Forgive Rolf for seeming so forlorn and remorseful, but Rolf does feel the guilt for the crime that he committed on the golden haired Andrew boy," Rolf explained. "Rolf only hopes that he shall not judge him and the Son of a Shepherd hopes for forgiveness from all that has happened."

"That's good to know Rolf," Chaosky spoke as silence filled the air for a couple of moments. Chaosky then finally spoke. "Well Rolf, I really must go now, I really need to check and see how Andrew is holding up and comfort him some more…"

"Yes, and Rolf must plan the apology gift that he plans on giving him as a way to make up for his disgraceful actions," Rolf stated. "The Son of a Shepherd must plan the apology gift for the boy."

"Good idea," Chaosky turned around to exit from the fence, while looking at Rolf one last time. "I hope to see you soon Rolf."

"You shall see Rolf soon tiny light blue creature Chaosky boy," Rolf insisted. "Rolf promises to give Andrew a gift to express his sorrow and regret for his actions."

"Great, see ya later Rolf." Chaosky said one last time.

"Rolf will see you soon Chaosky boy," Rolf said his farewell as Chaosky took his departure and went back to Andrew's house.

Once Chaosky was gone, Rolf decided to go into the house and started to plan a good apology gift for Andrew to make up for his actions…

* * *

While this was going on, we are now focused at the picnic table in Jimmy's backyard where Jimmy and Sarah were hanging out, having some tea. While Sarah didn't seem guilty about her actions, Jimmy was thinking to himself about what he has done to Andrew and was feeling regret for it. Jimmy was frowning as he felt that they went too far with humiliating Andrew and causing him to break down. Sarah took notice of Jimmy's face and noticed he was frowning. As a result, Sarah felt like speaking.

"What the heck is with you Jimmy?"

Jimmy then took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Sarah, don't you think we went too far with what we did today?" Jimmy asked as Sarah scoffed.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Sarah, I think we made the terrible mistake of humiliating Andrew like that," Jimmy informed her.

"Why should we care," Sarah asked while snorting.

"Don't you get it Sarah? We really caused Andrew to break down because of what we did to him," Jimmy explained. "He is probably in a state of despair because of our thoughtless actions."

Sarah rolled her eyes at that.

"Like I'd give," Sarah didn't sound guilty by it. "Why should we care?"

"Just think about it Sarah, he was bawling his eyes out the last time we saw him," Jimmy started to show sympathy for him. "I'm not any different, I've cried like that several times, and you have helped me throughout all those times that I was in that state. I might have been crying a lot less, but that's because Andrew has helped me through most of it. Andrew is suppose to be our friend and we stabbed him in the back. We have to make it up to him and let him know just how sorry we are for our actions."

Sarah huffed at that fact and then spoke.

"Why should we apologize to him," Sarah retorted. "He helped that fathead with his photo issue."

"That may be true, but he was doing the right thing by helping out a friend," Jimmy said. "Eddy may be a sneaky weasel, but everything Chaosky told us today was true; this was the one time Eddy didn't deserve the torture, and Andrew didn't deserve it either because he was doing the right thing. He's helped us out with our tea parties several times among other things and we stabbed him as a result…"

Sarah was still not feeling guilty for her actions as she continued to be stubborn.

"Still, we don't have to be able to apologize to him," Sarah snarked. "That twerp is always hanging out with my stupid brother and Eddy; we shouldn't show him remorse for that."

"No Sarah, you're missing the point," Jimmy spoke. "Chaosky had a point back there, Andrew has treated all of us as his friends and he probably is the greatest friend we could ever ask for because of his many thoughtful and selfless actions. Andrew would have done anything to make all of us happy if we were feeling down and upset, and we treated him like dirt because of it."

"But…he…" Sarah couldn't think of anything to say.

"Exactly my point Sarah," Jimmy had a firm voice. "Andrew has never done anything wrong to us, and he has helped all of us with our issues. He gets along with all of us no matter what the circumstances involved are. Heck, he even gets along with those Kankers that everyone is too afraid to handle."

"Right…" Sarah said simply as a thought came to mind; because he had a friendly association with the Kankers, imagine what could happen if Sarah did worse to him. She had the scary thought that the Kankers would do awful things to him if she tried to hurt Andrew, their associate. She also pictured Andrew laughing devilishly, which is something Andrew wouldn't do normally in the real world, since Andrew was a huge sweetheart. She then shook the thought out of her mind and hesitated for several minutes before finally giving in.

"Fine Jimmy," Sarah gave in. "Let's do something to apologize to Andrew…"

"I'm glad you'd make the right decision Sarah," Jimmy smiled again. "Let's go bake something special for Andrew to apologize to him."

Sarah then sighed in defeat as she then spoke.

"Anything for you Jimmy…" Sarah then said. "Let's go."

"Okay Sarah,"

Jimmy and Sarah then went into Jimmy's house to bake something special to give to Andrew as an apology for what they did to Andrew, as Sarah finally decided to go with Jimmy's plan to apologize to Andrew…

* * *

In the playground nearby, we see Jonny sitting alone on the swings with Plank in his hands, as he also was starting to feel regret for how he treated Andrew and how he joined in humiliating him. Jonny let out a sigh as he started talking to his buddy.

"Gosh Plank, we really messed up big time," Jonny said. "We really went too far this time."

Plank then said something to Jonny which he gave a response.

"I know Plank, we all screwed up as a result, but I just can't help but feel regret for all this."

Plank then spoke again.

"Well you were laughing at his humiliation too buddy," Jonny informed him. "You're just as guilty as I am."

Silence filled the air some more as Jonny got another response.

"I get that you have standards Plank, but you also messed up too," Jonny informed him again. "We all messed up our friendship with Andrew, after everything he has done for us…"

Plank then said something else to Jonny.

"Yes, I know buddy, he has made us feel better by going to that Arbor Day party for us, along with the Eds."

Jonny then got another response.

"Your right pal, we really should make it up to him for our thoughtless actions, and let him know how sorry we are for all this," Jonny stated. "But what should we do as an apology. We're loners…"

Plank then told Jonny something that was important.

"What's that Plank," Jonny asked. "You have a plan?" Now Jonny was curious. "What is your plan anyway?"

After Plank supposedly answered his question, Jonny got off the swing and walked towards a particular area holding Plank out in front of him as if he were a metal detector. He then came to a stop at a particular tree that Jonny recognized.

"What's that," Jonny asked. "You want to give him something from this tree?"

Jonny then got a response from Plank as he then got out what was their precious acorn nut collection.

"You want to give him our nut collection," Jonny asked. "Are you sure about that buddy? This was our nut collection that we have been saving for ages."

Plank then informed him of something else.

"Your right Plank, Andrew's feelings do come first before ours," Jonny agreed as he then sighed. "Very well, let's take these nuts and make then into an apology gift for Andrew."

Plank then said something else to Jonny.

"Good idea pal, let's go and get started on that!"

Jonny then went to his house, taking the nut collection and Plank in his hands as they went to prepare a good apology gift for Andrew to make it up to him for their thoughtless actions…

* * *

In the cul-de-sac, we see Kevin messing around with his bike, apparently not feeling any regret for how he made Andrew crack like that, and especially since he was the one who caused all of it to begin with, by taking Andrew's humiliating photos, photocopying it and decided to torture Andrew, without asking him to use the photo no less, and stepped on a nerve and triggering a memory from the past, and now he honestly didn't care what Andrew was going through. He continued to mess with his bike when a voice got his attention.

"You know we went too far with what we did right? We need to apologize to him."

Said voice belonged to none other than Nazz, as Kevin looked at her and noticed she looked slightly annoyed at the fact that Kevin didn't seem concerned for Andrew. Kevin then responded while scoffing.

"What do you mean we went too far," Kevin scoffed. "That twerp deserved it for helping Dorky."

"Excuse me," Nazz was annoyed. "He didn't deserve that fate, because he was helping out a friend. You were the one who started it by using that embarrassing photo of his without his permission and you caused him to crack."

"You're the one to talk," Kevin countered. "You joined in on the laughing at him in a cruel manner like everyone else!"

Nazz knew that Kevin was right about that and then sighed.

"Your right, but at least I am starting to regret doing that Andrew and I _want_ to apologize to him, and what are you doing," Nazz retorted. "Your acting like he never even broke down and you don't even feel regret for what you did."

"I honestly don't give a crap about how Andrew broke down like that," Kevin snorted. "He deserved it for helping Dorky with his photo issue!"

Nazz was really getting aggravated as she was gritting her teeth.

"He did not deserve to be humiliated like that Kevin," Nazz yelled. "He was helping out Eddy when he was being traumatized and then we went and did the same thing to Andrew! Sometimes I don't get you Kevin, your acting like this isn't a big deal. Well it is a big deal, especially since Andrew considers us his friends, and I consider him my friend too, otherwise I wouldn't feel guilty like how your acting right now!"

"Say what you want Nazz," Kevin snarked. "But outside of Andrew helping the dorks, I never liked Andrew. He's annoying with the way he's always helping out his friends, kind of like how Jonny acts like a nut, and to be honest, Andrew is a weirdo too, and he's not my friend. In fact, I have always felt a huge amount of dislike for the twerp. The twerp doesn't deserve friends, just like Eddy, and therefore, I dislike him!"

Nazz couldn't believe what Kevin said. As a result, she became angry by how Kevin viewed Andrew.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ANDREW!?" Nazz screamed angrily.

"Whoa…"

"How could you be so insensitive about Andrew's feelings," Nazz started to chew him out. "I might have laughed cruelly at him, but I am feeling regret, unlike you! I'm going to apologize to him, because he's my best friend! He's suppose to be my bestie but I stabbed him in the back just like everyone else," Nazz felt tears building up in her eyes. "Andrew is such a sweetheart and has done many selfless things for everyone! He's never done anything cruel like reveal someone's middle name to everyone, or any of that stuff! Everything Chaosky told us was true, he treated us as he friends and we stabbed him in the back as a result!"

Kevin was downright shocked by Nazz's outburst as she continued.

"Even though Eddy can be a bit of a jerk at times, this was the one time he didn't deserve to be traumatized, but he came out alright thanks to Andrew, because Andrew sees him as a friend!" Nazz then started really feeling guilty about Andrew's fate and what's he like currently. "The poor little guy is probably crying his heart out right now like Chaosky said, and the sweetie really does need to be given a hug at this moment! That's why I'm going to apologize to him and let him know that he's my bestie! I should have never laughed at him! I should have stuck up for him like the besties we are! I regret doing such a nasty thing to him!"

"Nazz… I…"

"I don't want to hear it Kevin," Nazz stopped him. "I'm going to give him that quilt I knitted that one time as an apology for laughing at his humiliation, and I suggest that you do something for him too, especially since you caused all this to happen! I don't care what you do, but you owe him an apology for how you treated him, especially since he never has done anything wrong to you, and you better be meaningful with it!"

Kevin was now unsure of what to do. Nazz was correct, he was the one who started all this and had caused Andrew to break down and crack like that. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had to apologize for his cruel actions towards him. After a few minutes of thinking, Kevin groaned and sighed in a annoyed manner as he finally spoke.

"Fine," Kevin sounded annoyed. "I'll apologize to him…"

"You better Kevin," Nazz warned him. "You better make it up to him, or the next time something like this happens, I'll immediately stick up for Andrew, and side with him whether you want me too or not, and you better be sincere about it too!"

"Whatever…" Kevin groaned.

"Yeah same to you too Kevin…" Nazz rolled her eyes at his response as she went back to her house to prepare the gift she wants to give Andrew to apologize to him for her actions. Moments later, Kevin hesitantly went back to his house and decided to do something for Andrew, much to his annoyance, as a way to make it up to him for his cruel action. He then decided on something after a few minutes of thinking and decided to get to work with an aggravated look on his face…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Park N' Flush Trailer Park, we focus on the Kanker's trailer where we see the Kankers inside doing their own stuff. Marie was lying down on the couch by herself, thinking about everything that had happened today. Even though it wasn't being shown on her face, she was starting to feel some guilt and regret for how she humiliated Andrew, but she wasn't going to let that show. She decided not to say anything about it as she continued lying there. May was sitting at the table, a look of guilt crossing her face as she was also starting to regret what she did to Andrew as she really wanted to make it up to him, but she didn't know when she should do it. Lee on the other hand showed no regret for her actions at all judging by the look on her face, not feeling guilty in the slightest. It was then Lee went to the table May was sitting at and noticed that her youngest sister was frowning for some reason. She then felt the need to ask.

"What the hell is up with you May?"

May then took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Lee, don't you think we might have gone a little too far with our actions today?" May asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lee questioned.

"I really think we went too far with humiliating Andrew the way we did," May confessed. "I really am starting to feel guilty for what I did."

"Why should you feel guilty for that twerp? He's not our concern," Lee snorted. "As far as I know, he's just like every other man that is out there!"

"But Lee, Andrew has done a lot of nice things for us in the past. Remember the time we brought him to our trailer for the first time," May reminded her. "He did all of that stuff for us and he didn't complain whatsoever. What makes it worse is that Andrew actually saw us as his friends, even though we saw him as nothing more but an associate. I really wish I could make it up to him."

Lee was starting to get annoyed as she then countered.

"Get it through your thick skull May, we're the Kanker Sisters," Lee sneered. "We're not suppose to feel regret! We're not suppose to be nice! Whatever happened to that twerp is not our problem!"

"I get that Lee, but even then, we're human beings too," May stated. "The least we could do is at least apologize to him for what we did."

"Pfft, fat chance," Lee waved the thought off. "We ain't apologizing for nothin', especially since it's not our concern, so you might as well drop it and forget about how that Andrew twerp broke down and cracked the way he did!"

May knew that Lee had a point, they had a rough childhood like most kids with problems. Still, did that mean they couldn't feel even a little guilty or remorse for what they did? May then sighed once again as she then spoke.

"Still, I feel pretty bad for what we did to Andrew today," May admitted. "I wish I could apologize to him…"

Lee was now starting to get aggravated with May and since she couldn't talk her out of it, she decided to get some backup from her other sister.

"Hey Marie, talk it through your sisters' brain that we shouldn't feel guilty for how we treated that Andrew twit!" Lee demanded.

Having been brought into the conversation, and the fact that she heard the whole thing, Marie decided to throw in how she was feeling.

"Look Lee, I can't believe I'm saying this, but May actually _has_ a point this time," Marie stated. "We screwed up big time."

"What!?" May was shocked, since having Marie agree with her was extremely rare.

"Oh god, you too," Lee snorted, not believing this. "What, next I suppose you have gone soft on us for that Andrew twerp?"

"Excuse me? I have _not_ gone soft Lee," Marie snapped. "I'm letting you know that what May said was true! That Andrew kid has helped us several times in the past! Everything that that Chaosky squirt said was true, he saw us as friends, even though we saw him as an associate! We're the Kanker Sisters, yes, but that doesn't make us COMPLETE MONSTERS!"

Lee couldn't believe that her other sister was saying all of this. Marie wasn't even finished as she continued.

"Look, I'll admit, Andrew is a strange kid, he acts different, he has some weird things going on in his brain, sometimes he doesn't make any sense, hell, he even pulls stuff out of hammer space which is bizarre since most people can't do that crap," Marie admitted the truth. "But Andrew is still a good kid, and believe it or not, he is far better than most of the other guys we have dealt with in the past, and he isn't half bad compared to the men that our Ma had dated years ago!"

"Oh and what does our Ma have to do with that twerp," Lee sneered. "He's still a man!"

"Yes, but your overlooking the goddamn truth, he has helped us with stuff, he has never wished ill on us like the other jerks that we had to deal with when we were younger," Marie yelled. "Chaosky was right, we went too far with what we did, and we crossed that line that nobody, not even us Kanker Sisters should have crossed! Like it or not, we have to make it up to him!"

"Yeah Lee," May agreed. "I have something that I'd love to give to him in order to make up for our irredeemable behavior."

"So do I," Marie stated. "And since Andrew considers all three of us his friends, you have to do something just _this_ one time!"

"But…he's…" Lee was unable to say anything.

"Yes he is, but let's get ourselves straight and make it up to him for this one occasion even though we're Kankers," Marie stated. "Do you understand Lee!?"

Lee was really unable to say anything to counter against her sister. They had her outnumbered this time around and everything Marie said was true; they had to apologize to him one way or another. After several moments of thinking in an aggravated manner, Lee finally sighed in defeat as she gave in.

"Okay fine girls, we'll apologize to the squirt," Lee gave in. "But just this once! We're the Kanker sisters, damn it!"

"Yes, of course we are Lee," Marie retorted as the Kankers then went to get something to give to Andrew for this one occasion. May and Marie already knew what to give to Andrew, but Lee had to do some searching.

 _There's gotta be something to give to that squirt to make it up to him._ Lee searched through some junk for several moments. She then found something in particular. _What's this? This'll work perfectly!_

Lee decided to go with what she had just found as the Kankers took some time to prep their gifts for Andrew as a one time apology for their irredeemable behavior…

* * *

Back at Andrew's house, we see Chaosky approached Andrew's bedroom door which was closed as he had a look of empathy on his face as he knocked on the door.

"Andrew!? Can I please come in Andrew," Chaosky called out. "I want to see if your okay!"

The only response that he got was sobbing sounds. With a frown on his face, Chaosky opened the door as a stream of tears passed through the door as Andrew's bed was in a middle of a pond made entirely out of tears. On the bed itself, was Andrew as he was still crying from the traumatization; what was really surprising was the fact that Andrew's hair was now straight and hanging down in an emo-ish manner, and his hair was no longer that bright gold color, it was pale, dull, dark yellow color and it lost most of its color because Andrew was so devastated. Chaosky was shocked to see this.

 _Oh my, his hair is dulled out and has gone straight._ Chaosky thought in concern. _He hasn't had it like that in a long time…_

Sighing, Chaosky swam through the tear pond and got onto Andrew's bed, approached the poor kid and started comforting him.

"Hey Andrew, it'll be okay, I'm here for you," Chaosky comforted him.

Letting out a sniff, Andrew looked at him with bright pink eyes from all that sobbing.

"Oh Chaosky… I feel so heartbroken…" Andrew cried. "How could they have done that to me…? They're my friends…"

"I know that bud," Chaosky assured him. "And it's nothing to worry about."

"Still, I feel like a moron. I am sorry for being put in that position," Andrew admitted. "This is all my fault. I feel like such a horrible friend."

"Andrew," Chaosky got his attention. "You are not a horrible friend! In fact, you are probably the most nicest, thoughtful, selfless, caring young boy that anyone could ever ask for as a friend."

"But what about the other kids," Andrew asked. "What if they don't see me as friends anymore?"

"Listen, if they still saw you as their friend, then they would be planning on apologizing to you for their horrid actions," Chaosky stated. "If they saw you as their real friend, then they'd do just that."

"I get it Chaosky…" Andrew sniffed as he wiped his eyes. "Still, I feel like I'm a horrible friend somehow."

Chaosky thought for a minute and got what he was thinking about.

"I think I get what the problem is."

"You do?" Andrew looked curiously.

"Yeah, you're a sweet person Andrew, but sometimes…" Chaosky tried to point out. "Sometimes you can be innocently insensitive."

This got Andrew shocked as he didn't understand what Chaosky was referring to.

"What are you talking about," Andrew asked. "How am I innocently insensitive?"

"Well bud, sometimes you go overboard," Chaosky explained. "What I mean is that you have put the Eds into danger countless times and unintentionally caused them to be under captivity by the Kankers. Like the one time you and the Kankers kidnapped Ed despite good intentions of making May feel better, or the one time you found wishbones as treasure, and there was even that one time you locked the Eds in the girls bathroom the first day of school so they would be given a smooching by those girls. Believe it or not, you have done all that stuff."

Andrew then started to look guilty and regret that he ever did that stuff to the Eds, and he had no idea it was hurting him and no one informed him about it until now since Chaosky pointed it out. Andrew now looked extremely shameful.

"Oh god Chaosky, I did all that to the Eds? Oh no, what have I done," Andrew now had tears of shame. "I never meant for the Eds to get harmed by the Kankers! Some pal I'm suppose to be for them! I can't believe I did that to the Eds, my own friends, all because I had a crush on the blue haired Kanker sister! I'm such a horrible friend!"

Andrew was sobbing once again, this time out of forlorn as he now regrets doing that stuff. Chaosky then felt the need to comfort him again.

"Andrew, listen to me," Chaosky managed to get his attention. "It's like I said before, you are not a horrible friend! You had no idea that you did that to them! You have plenty of mental problems going through your head buddy, but you're still a very sweet person."

"I know I have mental issues Chaosky," Andrew sniffed once again. "But I never intended on having that happen to them. I have to make it up to the Eds, one way or another!"

"And that's what makes you a real friend Andrew," Chaosky spoke. "If you have done something wrong, you'll do anything to make it up to them! Even if the other kids might not apologize, remember I'm still here for you and I'm still your close friend. Understand?"

Andrew then formed a weak smile, but his hair was still straight and dull.

"I guess your right Chaosky," Andrew wiped his eyes once again. "I love you Chaosky."

Chaosky then went and gave Andrew a hug, which he graciously returned.

"I love you too Andrew," Chaosky responded. "Let's go downstairs for a bit and hangout, okay?"

"Okay Chaosky…" Andrew then stood up from his bed onto the floor, which no longer looked like a pond. "I'm happy that your still here for me."

"I'm happy to be here for you too Andrew," Chaosky got off of Andrew's bed too. "Now let's go!"

"Okay Chaosky," Andrew nodded slowly, hair still straight and dull as they both left Andrew's bedroom and went downstairs to hang out for a bit, unaware that Andrew was about to have some visitor come to check on how he's doing currently…

* * *

 **END OF PART 3…**

 **WHEW, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE FOR ANY STORY AT ALL! SORRY IF IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO DEVELOP THIS!**

 **LONG STORY SHORT, ANDREW REGRETS WHAT HE DID TO THE EDS, EDDY GOT HIM A JAWBREAKER AS A GIFT, AND THE KIDS AND KANKERS ARE PLANNING ON GIVING ANDREW GIFTS AS APOLOGIES FOR THEIR ACTIONS! NO FURTHER COMMENTS!**

 **NEXT TIME, ANDREW GETS A VISIT FROM THE EDS, EDDY GIVES HIM A JAWBREAKER, ANDREW APOLOGIZED FOR BEING INNOCENTLY INSENSITIVE TO THE EDS AND EDDY APOLOGIZES FOR BEING A DICKHEAD TO ANDREW! HOW WILL THIS ALL TURN OUT? AND WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER FRIENDSHIPS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

 **NOW ONLY REVIEW IF YOU LIKE TO LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **NOW THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR THIS LENGTHY CHAPTER! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


	4. Apologies and Gifts of Regret

**Alright now readers, this is part 4 to this story!**

 **Now I don't have much to say for this chapter, aside from the fact that I'll try to make this chapter shorter than the previous chapter. I'll see what I can do for this one!**

 **Now for this chapter, the Eds arrive at Andrew's house to check up on Andrew, Eddy gives Andrew that jawbreaker, Andrew apologizes to them for being innocently insensitive to them, and depending on how long this chapter is, the kids of the cul-de-sac show up to apologize to Andrew for their behavior and some of them hope that they can restore their friendship with Andrew! How will this turn out? Will some of the friendships be restored? Read and find out now!**

* * *

Continuing from the previous chapter, Andrew and Chaosky were now in the living room hanging out, as Andrew's hair was _still_ straight in an emo style, and it was _still_ dull in color. Andrew's eyes were still a little pink as he was looking at a collection of photos he put in a photo book of his, showing him with all of his friends that he cherished since he moved to the cul-de-sac. He has taken photos of himself with all of them and started recalling all the times that he spent with them. Andrew has done a lot of stuff for his friends, such as helping Ed with the scam that he came up with (even though it was actually a curse), helping Double D get through the whole magic beaker fiasco, has helped Eddy with the Korean Cash issue by exchanging it himself for American money in addition to helping Eddy with the recent photo issue, and he has helped most of the kids with their problems too. He has helped Rolf feel more at home (The Old Country) when he was homesick, he has helped Jimmy learn to accept the fact that Fairy Tales aren't real, he had made Jonny better by attending his early Arbor Day party for Plank to make him feel better, had accompanied Nazz in the woods after the whole 'boy-obsession' issue, in addition to accompanying her when she was knitting, and he even helped Kevin with his fear of booster shots. Even though he hasn't interacted with Sarah a lot aside from being with Jimmy, Andrew recalled the time those Magic Boomerangs came and made Sarah become a sweetheart and they bonded together. It was so heartwarming, that Andrew had taken a picture with her before the boomerangs exploded, which was in the photo book along with other photos of him with his other friends from all those events, with a photo in particular depicting a reluctant Kevin frowning like a grouch while Andrew was smiling. Heck, he has even remembered helping the Kanker Sisters several times and had a photo taken with them when they were spending their 'holiday' at Double D's house. All these photos made Andrew feel more sentimental and caused him to miss his friends when they weren't being mean to him.

 _I really wish I could have my friends again, the ones who weren't mean to me…_ Andrew thought to himself, tears dripping down his face once again at the memories that he spent with them.

Chaosky had noticed Andrew tearing up while looking at the photos of him with his friends and felt bad for him. He then started speaking to him.

"Your thinking about your friends and how you spent such good times with them huh," Chaosky asked.

"Yes," Andrew whimpered softly.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Chaosky comforted him once again. "It's like I said, I'm still here for you. If they were really your friends, they would apologize to you for how they acted towards you."

"Your right," Andrew wiped his tears once again. "Thanks Chaosky. I'm glad that you're still my good friend."

Andrew gave him a hug, which Chaosky happily returned.

"I'm happy that we're friends too bud," Chaosky admitted. "We'll stay close friends no matter what Andrew."

"I know Chaosky," Andrew smiled weakly as he continued hugging him.

It was then that a knock was heard at the door as Andrew and Chaosky broke out of the hugging.

"Oh my, I wonder who that could be," Chaosky wondered, standing up. "Please excuse me for a minute Andrew. I must see who's at the door."

"Alright, go ahead Chaosky," Andrew said, hair dangling over his forehead and almost covering his eyes in a dull color.

Chaosky then went over to the door to see who it was.

* * *

When Chaosky opened the door, he saw that the guests that were there were none other, than the Eds as each of them had a look of concern on their faces, with Eddy actually holding that jawbreaker he got for Andrew wrapped in plastic wrapper. Chaosky was actually impressed with their visit.

"Oh hey guys," Chaosky greeted politely. "What's up?"

"Hello Chaosky," Double D greeted as he then cleared his throat and then asked. "Is Andrew here?"

"Why yes he is, he's on the couch," Chaosky nodded. "Do you want to see him?"

"If it won't be much trouble," Double D commented.

"Come on in you guys," Chaosky allowed them to enter. "Hey Andrew! The Eds are here to visit you!"

After hearing that, Andrew started to tense up as the Eds entered the living room and saw Andrew for themselves. They noticed that something was different about Andrew's hair as it was dangling over his forehead and almost covered his eyes in an emo-ish style, and it lost its color. They also noticed that Andrew's eyes were swollen pink from so much crying. Double D looked really concerned for him, as did Eddy, to a lesser extent.

 _Oh dear, Andrew is in a much worse state than I thought._ Double D thought to himself. _I hope we can help him pull through this._

Andrew then decided to break the silence by speaking.

"Uh, hey guys…" Andrew said weakly.

While Double D and Eddy continued to look concern for Andrew, Ed just smiled widely, happy to see that Andrew was okay for the most part.

"ANDREW!" Ed shouted as he then ran over and gave Andrew one of those hugs he's known for. "I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

Andrew was taken aback by this, but didn't struggle to get out of the hug.

"Aww, I miss you too Ed," Andrew smiled weakly. "I haven't gone far, not really…"

"Ed is happy for Andrew's safety," Ed stated as he continued to hug Andrew.

"That's great to know Ed," Andrew said as the hug continued and Double D and Eddy entered the house.

"Ahem, Ed please put Andrew down," Double D asked politely.

"Oh," Ed complied as he put Andrew down and Double D approached Andrew.

"Hi Double D," Andrew greeted, sadness still clouding his eyes.

"Uh, listen Andrew," Double D started. "I seriously must apologize for the atrocious behavior that the kids committed on you back in the cafeteria. As your friend, I feel so ashamed and guilty for not coming to your aid."

Andrew couldn't help but weakly smile at that.

"That's okay Double D, you had no idea that I was going to burst like that," Andrew informed him. "I'm not going to hold it against you for not coming to my aid."

"Still, we're friends and I really should have done the right thing," Double D said. "I felt really bad for what happened to you back there."

"Thank you for that Double D," Andrew thanked him.

"You're welcome Andrew."

"Ahem," The sound of Eddy clearing his throat got their attention as it was now his turn to speak to Andrew as Double D stepped to the side. Andrew was wondering what Eddy wanted to say to him.

"Uh, hello Eddy," Andrew greeted slowly.

"Err, listen Andrew, I got you a present," Eddy then showed him the gift that he got for him.

"You got me something," Andrew asked as Eddy handed over the wrapped up jawbreaker to Andrew. "Is this a jawbreaker?"

"Yes it is kid," Eddy then said. "It's a way to say…thank you, for all the times that you have helped me with my problems despite how I acted…and to also thank you for helping me with that photo issue I was having…"

"Aww Eddy," Andrew was touched by that. "Thank you for this."

"Don't mention it kid," Eddy spoke. "I also…felt bad for what happened to you back in the cafeteria and…I just wanted to let you know…that I am thankful that you are my friend…"

Andrew felt heart warmed by what Eddy told him. True, Eddy may be a huge jerk at times, but behind most of that rough exterior, Andrew knew that Eddy had a heart of gold somewhere in there. Despite this, Andrew's hair still remained straight and dull in color.

"Thanks for that Eddy…" Andrew sniffed as he then frowned afterwards. He was then reminded of the countless times that he was innocently insensitive to the Eds every time it came to the Kankers, allowing them to be harmed and kissed by them without even knowing what was happening to them, all because he had a huge crush on the blue haired Kanker. As a result Andrew felt the need to apologize to all three Eds.

"Guys, I'm sorry that I've dragged you through all this stuff I went through," Andrew apologized. "It's all my fault that you guys suffered."

"No Andrew, if it's anyone's fault here, it's mine," Eddy spoke in a manner that surprised Andrew, as Eddy normally wouldn't admit his faults. "I'm the one that has been such a dickhead to you countless of times despite all the times that you have helped me with my issue and had considered me a friend. It's my fault that most of this happened and that I didn't appreciate the fact that you saw me as a friend!"

"That may be true Eddy, but I'm no better than you are," Andrew confessed. "I have been innocently insensitive with you three countless of times."

The Eds were now confused by what Andrew was talking about as Chaosky entered the living room, seemingly knowing where Andrew was getting at.

"Why Andrew, what are you talking about," Double D felt like asking.

Andrew took a deep breath and started to explain it further.

"I've put you boys through harms way countless of times before," Andrew explained. "I have unintentionally caused you boys to be brought into captivity by the Kankers, and I was unaware that you boys were suffering from it. I never intended to put you guys through harm. Some pal I turned out to be. I saw myself as their associate, and yet you guys are suppose to be my friends, but I've caused you boys to be harmed and kissed to death by them. The whole locking you guys in a girl's bathroom is a perfect example to back this up. I'm such an idiot for putting you three through that. I'm so sorry for not noticing how you boys felt about it. I'm such a horrible friend because of it."

Andrew started sobbing again, this time from being such a horrible friend to the Eds by unwillingly putting them through that. Chaosky had anticipated this reaction as he then went over to comfort him once again.

"Andrew, listen to me," Chaosky got his attention as Andrew stopped sobbing. "Andrew, as I've said before, you are not a horrible friend. If you were, then you would have done this all while knowing about it. But you didn't, and you should not hold yourself guilty for something that you can't control due to the mental issues that reside in your head."

"Chaosky does have a point Andrew," Double D agreed with him. "If it made you a horrible friend, then you wouldn't be so upbeat and cheery with your reactions, you would instead be coldhearted, ruthless and vile about it while knowing you were doing it."

"Yeah kid, so you made a damn mistake, big deal," Eddy decided to throw in.

"Your right Eddy, but I should have never done that to you guys," Andrew wiped his eyes. "I promise to never put you guys through that ever again."

"That's all you can do bud is give it a shot," Chaosky informed him.

"Guys, I really should make it up to you three for all those instances," Andrew stated.

"Why thank you Andrew, but you don't have to go through your way to satisfy us," Double D informed.

"But I want to," Andrew shouted. "I want to prove to you guys that you are still my friends and that we still have this friendship between us."

Double D then felt the need to assure him.

"But we are your friends still Andrew,"

"Yeah Andrew," Eddy agreed. "I know I never said this before, but…I do consider you _my_ friend."

"Andrew's still my friend too!" Ed shouted.

Once again, Andrew sniffed as he felt grateful by that.

"Thank you guys," Andrew thanked. "I really appreciate it."

"The pleasure is all ours Andrew," Double D said.

"Yeah, don't mention it Andrew." Eddy said too as the Eds decided to join Andrew on the couch along with Chaosky.

"I'm glad that you guys are still my friends," Andrew smiled for a second before frowning. "I really wish that the other kids were still my friends…"

"If they were your real friends, they would come and apologize to you," Chaosky informed him. "You at least have me and the Eds as your friends."

"I know Chaosky," Andrew looked at him and then towards the Eds. "If only things could get better and finally lighten up for me…"

"It might, or it might not, but you'll still have some support from the friends you do have," Chaosky said. "No matter what, things will get better for you Andrew, you'll see."

Andrew still frowned as he had trouble accepting that fact. Before he could say anything else, another knock was at the door.

"Who could it be this time," Chaosky wondered. The Eds were equally curious as was Andrew.

"It might be best to see who's at the door then," Double D pointed out.

"Uh huh," Chaosky got up as he approached the door and the Eds decided to see who was there too as Andrew placed the jawbreaker Eddy got for him on the table and got up to see who was there.

* * *

When Chaosky opened the door, he saw that the people at the door were the kids of the cul-de-sac (Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, Nazz, and Jonny would had Plank on hand) as they each had gifts to give to Andrew to apologize to him. Chaosky was shocked at first but then gained a firm look.

"Hello…" Chaosky started to speak when Eddy saw who was at the door and then said.

"Well, if it isn't ol' Shovel Chin," Eddy spat. "What the hell do you want?! Come to traumatize me some more, or are you going to traumatize Andrew again, or do you want to traumatize the both of us together?!"

"Knock it off Dorky, we didn't come to traumatize you or Andrew," Kevin snapped back which got Eddy surprised.

"Eddy, I'll handle this," Chaosky informed him as he then asked in a very firm voice. "What do you guys want then?"

Kevin took a minute to take a deep breath and after hesitating for a minute or so, he finally answered him.

"We got some gifts for the squirt as a way to…apologize," Kevin struggled. "For how we behaved back in the cafeteria…"

Chaosky thought about it for a moment, and then when he was convinced that they wanted to apologize as he noticed that they all had gifts for him, Chaosky then said.

"Come on in, Andrew's in the living room," Chaosky allowed them in as the kids entered and Andrew, who saw them once Chaosky opened the door, looked a little nervous that they would try something else to hurt him. The kids noticed that Andrew's hair was straight and covering his forehead and had lost its golden color, and they also noticed that his eyes were still pink from crying. Most of the kids started to feel bad for him in his current state; Nazz in particular really felt concern for him.

 _Oh no, the poor little guy is worse than I thought._ Nazz thought. _The dude is definitely in need of a hug._

Sarah couldn't help but feel some shame for Andrew's condition, and even Kevin had started to figure out that he had screwed up, big time.

 _Man I really screwed him up, big time…_ Kevin thought to himself. _The kid is in an even worse condition than I thought…_

Andrew then decided to break the silence by nervously speaking.

"Uh hey guys…" Andrew asked nervously. "What's up…?"

Kevin took a deep breath and then explained to him.

"Squirt, we each got you some gifts to give to you," Kevin stated. "As a way to…apologize to you…"

"You did?" Andrew was now curious as he noticed they all had gifts for him. "Alright."

Andrew went over to the living room and sat on the couch as the kids entered the living room too as did the Eds and Chaosky. The kids decided to give him the gifts one by one.

* * *

Jimmy and Sarah were the first two to present him with a gift. Andrew watched them approach him as they then presented to him their gift, which was revealed to be a cake that they baked for him, and on the top of it written in icing was the word 'SORRY'. Andrew was surprised.

"Andrew, Sarah and I decided to bake you a cake to make it up to you," Jimmy revealed.

"Wow, you two made that for me?" Andrew asked.

"Yes we did silly," Jimmy said. "The both of us felt guilty for how we acted towards you in the cafeteria, and we felt we did wrong by what we did, so we decided to make you this cake as a way of apologizing for our behavior. We're really sorry we acted like that Andrew."

"Aww, guys, this is sweet," Andrew loved it.

"Sarah, don't you have anything to say," Jimmy asked his friend.

Sarah then sighed as she struggled to speak.

"Yeah… Andrew… I'm sorry for how we acted…" She struggled with getting that out.

"It's okay Sarah," Andrew didn't sound angry. "I'm just happy that you two made this cake for me in order to apologize. Thank you so much you two."

"You're welcome Andrew," Jimmy said as he and Sarah placed the cake on the table next to the jawbreaker and they walked to the side.

* * *

It was Rolf's turn to give Andrew his gifted.

"Sad sacked Andrew boy, as a way for Rolf to make amends for how he acted in the cafeteria, Rolf would love to present to you this gift as a token of apologies to express his sorrow for how he acted." Rolf said as he then showed his gift to Andrew and it was revealed to be some cupcakes as this caught Andrew's attention.

"Are those cupcakes Rolf?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Precisely, these are specifically the Cupcakes of Sorriness," Rolf revealed. "Rolf has made them to express his guilt and regret for the horrible actions he has brought upon the sadden Andrew boy. Rolf must apologies for how he acted and that he didn't assist him with his dilemma like the friendship code demands, so Rolf presents the gift known as the Cupcakes of Sorriness as a way to apologize."

Andrew was starting to feel heart warmed as Rolf explained all that to Andrew.

"Awww, Rolf this is so nice," Andrew commented. "I love it; the Cupcakes of Sorriness must have been made to express your regret."

"Yeah."

"In that case, thank you for the gift Rolf," Andrew thanked him.

"Rolf also wishes to not be judged based on his actions earlier and that the form of friendship is as strong as Rolf's carrot garden."

"Rolf, don't worry, you're still my good friend and I shall not judge you for your actions," Andrew said. "This was really nice, thank you for this."

"Rolf gives you his honor to make it up for his unacceptable behavior." Rolf said.

"Great to know." Andrew said as Rolf placed the cupcakes on the table with the cake and jawbreaker and now stood to the side.

* * *

Next was Jonny who was holding a jar wrapped in paper in one hand and Plank was in his other hand as he approached Andrew and started speaking.

"Andrew, Plank and I wanted to give you this as a way of making it up to you." Jonny said.

"For me," Andrew took the wrapped jar and tore off the paper. When he did, what he saw in the far was a bunch of nuts, and a paper was placed on the side that said 'SORRY' on it. Andrew recognized the nuts from the one time Jonny showed them to him.

"Jonny, your giving me your nut collection that you showed me that one time," Andrew asked. "But why?"

"Andrew, Plank and I agreed that we went too far with our actions, and we wanted to make it up to you," Jonny explained. "Yes, we've been saving that for ages, but we agreed that your feelings were more important than ours, and we did it as an apology for our behavior. I'm sorry that we laughed at you back there and for how we acted. Plank also says he's sorry too for his actions, so these nuts are now yours."

Andrew was really touched by Jonny's thoughtless action; having thought about his friends' feeling ahead of his own. Andrew managed to weakly smile as he then said.

"Thank you for this Jonny, this was very nice of you and Plank to do," Andrew thanked him. "And thank you Plank for this nice gift too."

"Plank says your welcome Andrew," Jonny informed him. "And so do I. I just hope this hasn't affected our friendship."

"It hasn't Jonny," Andrew said. "This hasn't affected our friendship."

"Right on," Jonny felt better about that. "Plank and I won't go that far as torturing you again Andrew."

"That's nice to know Jonny," Andrew said. "Thanks you two for this."

"Anything for our friend that's done a lot for all of us," Jonny spoke.

Andrew put the jar of nuts onto the table with the other gifts he has received so far, as Jonny then stood to the side with Plank in his hands.

* * *

Nazz was next as she approached Andrew with her gift behind her back.

"Hey Nazz…" Andrew started, hoping his bestie was still his best friend. "Do you have something for me too?"

"Yes I do Andrew," Nazz nodded as she smiled heartwarmingly. "I have a gift to give to you in order to make it up for how I acted."

Nazz then took the gift from behind her back and placed it on Andrew's lap. Andrew noticed that the gift that Nazz had given him was the quilt he witnessed her making that one time, which got Andrew shocked.

"Nazz, your actually giving me that quilt you knitted that one time," Andrew asked as he saw the quilt of him and Nazz together with the word 'BFFs' right above them.

Nazz nodded slowly at that.

"But why?" Andrew had to ask.

"Because I wanted to make it up to you for how I acted," Nazz explained sincerely. "I felt so ashamed and guilty for how I laughed cruelly at you and didn't help you like I should have. I wanted to do it as an apology for how I behaved like that!"

"Aww Nazz, this was really sweet," Andrew smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Nazz then responded by giving him the hug that she was meaning to give the poor guy, especially with the state he was still in currently with the hair style, the color of his hair and his pink colored eyes of sadness. Andrew was feeling heartwarmed by it, as he really needed it.

"Andrew, I am so sorry for how I acted, I should have never done that to you," Nazz felt tears coming. "You're my bestie and I didn't treat you as such. I regret what I did and I should have stuck up for you like the besties that we are. I really hope that we are still besties Andrew. You're such a sweet kid and a wonderful dude, and I really love the friendship that we share between each other. I don't know if we're still besties after what I did, and for that, I'm sorry buddy."

Andrew was shocked by this, but felt happy somewhat. Andrew returned the hug as he then informed her.

"Nazz, you're still my bestie," Andrew stated. "You didn't know that that was hurting me at all. I would never let anything change the fact that we are best friends forever. I am not upset at you anymore and I forgive you for that."

"Thank you so much bro," Nazz hugged him tighter now. "I will stick up for you if this happens again no matter what, I promise."

"I'm glad for that," Andrew smiled weak, enjoying the hug Nazz was giving him. "Thanks for this Nazz, I really appreciate this gift."

"Your very welcome buddy," Nazz broke from the hug as she then sat next to Andrew on the couch and turned to face Kevin. "Kevin, it's your turn to give your gift."

"Huh, oh right," Kevin remember as he approached Andrew, about to give him his gift, as Nazz sat very close to Andrew, more than willing to defend him if Kevin did anything fishy. Chaosky and the Eds were also weary about this and would step in if something was to happen.

"Hey, listen bro, uh…" Kevin struggled. "I got something for you…"

"Uh… what would that be…Kevin?" Andrew said nervously, worried that he'd try something to hurt him. Nazz took notice of this and then whispered.

"Don't worry Andrew, I'll defend you if he tries anything."

"Thanks Nazz," Andrew whispered gratefully as he braced himself for the worse to happen.

* * *

Fortunately, nothing bad ever came up, as Kevin had a gift for Andrew just like the other kids. The gift that Kevin had for Andrew was revealed to be a flat bike tire, which was reconstructed in the center as there was now words constructed in the middle that spelled out 'IM SORRY'. Andrew instantly recognized the tire.

"Kevin, is that the flat tire from your bike from the time I helped replace it," Andrew asked as Kevin slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I made some changes to it so it could work as an apology gift," Kevin slowly explained. "If there's a problem…"

"Nah, it's pretty cool," Andrew admitted. "I like it."

Kevin then felt the need to get something off his chest as he then spoke.

"Uh… listen bro, I screwed up… _big time,_ " Kevin struggle to say, knowing that it had to be done. "I was the one who started all this…and I'm the reason your in this state… I…I made the big mistake of what I did…in the cafeteria and for that I'm…" Kevin groaned and sighed before struggling. "I'm…sorry for using your photo without your permission…and I'm also sorry…for calling you a f-" Kevin stopped himself knowing that would make it worse. "…for calling you that 'F' word… I did this to make it…up to you…"

Andrew had noticed that Kevin had struggled to apologize especially since he was the one that started all this. Nevertheless, Andrew didn't look angry.

"Aww, it's alright Kevin, I'm not angry," Andrew admitted. "Thank you for this."

"Whoa," Kevin was surprised by this. "You're not angry at all?"

"Nah, it's not something that I should get angry at, and you apologized and gave me this gift to make it up to me," Andrew explained. "Therefore, this isn't a problem."

"Wow," Kevin was surprised by this. "Choice…"

"Although I do want one tiny favor from this…" Andrew started as Kevin looked curious by what he wanted as Andrew then revealed.

"Is it alright if we can stay acquaintance for now, just after what had happened," Andrew revealed. "I really want to take it slow and not rush into things after what just happened."

Kevin thought for a moment about this and noticed that Andrew wasn't being angered or furious by how he asked for this favor. He then finally said.

"…sure."

"Alright, thanks Kevin," Andrew weakly smiled.

"Ditto for me too," Sarah spoke from the crowd, wanting to stay an acquaintance with Andrew too for now as Andrew noticed she said that.

"Alright Sarah, we can be acquaintance for now," Andrew said.

"And the rest of us are glad that we are still your friend Andrew," Jimmy admitted happily.

"Yeah, Plank is also pleased that we're still your friends," Jonny said.

"Rolf is also pleased that the Andrew boy still holds the friendship with the Son of a Shepherd."

"Yeah buddy, I'm so glad that we're still best friends," Nazz stated.

"My, I do believe that things are starting to get better for Andrew now." Double D stated.

"Tell me about it Double D," Eddy commented, feeling happy that Andrew was feeling better.

"Ed is happy for Andrew guys!" Ed exclaimed.

"We're all happy that Andrew is starting to feel better," Chaosky proclaimed.

Andrew couldn't help but feel heartwarmed that the kids were still his friends (while Kevin and Sarah were his acquaintance for now) and couldn't help but smile, even though his hair was still straight and hanging over his forehead and his hair was still a dull colored yellow.

* * *

After a moment of thinking, Andrew started frowning again, still feeling empty inside as he felt something was missing. Nazz took notice of this and had felt the need to ask her bestie.

"Is there something wrong Andrew," Nazz asked. "What's the matter?"

"Oh uh, I am happy that you all did this stuff to apologize to me, and I really appreciate it, it's just that…" Andrew struggled to get out for a moment or so before continuing. "It's just that, I also considered the Kankers as my friends too, even though they saw me as an associate, and they were laughing at me just like the rest of you, and I still feel hurt by _their_ betrayal…"

The kids and the Eds let out some oo's as a result, as Chaosky knew why he would be upset about that, considering the fact that he actually had feelings for the blue haired sister that wouldn't die down anytime soon and had a look of sympathy. Chaosky then approached him.

"Andrew, I understand why you'd be upset by their betrayal, but it's like I said before," Chaosky explained. "If the Kankers really cared about you and if you meant something to them, they would apologize too since even the Kankers should know if they've gone too far."

"Chaosky's right dude," Nazz agreed. "Even without them, you still have the rest of us to support you."

"I know Nazz…"

"Yeah Andrew, and even if they may not care, we do," Double D approached. "We will continue to help you get through the pain that is still residing in side of you."

The others had agreed with Double D said (even Kevin and Sarah), as Andrew had yet another weak smile on his face.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me," Andrew stated.

"You're welcome Andrew."

The kids and Eds helped with comforting Andrew, including Sarah with motivation from Jimmy, and even a reluctant Kevin who doesn't normally do this stuff, decided to comfort him to make up for how he was an ass to him. Andrew smiled wearingly at this and a small frown then got onto his face again.

"I just wish that the Kankers actually had some good in them too just like the rest of you," Andrew admitted. "They are human beings too…"

"We get that Andrew," Chaosky spoke as Andrew still frowned. "They are people too, but there's a high chance that they probably won't regret what they did to you, and they won't give you a meaningful apology for what they did."

Andrew was still frowning from that truth, but he had to learn to accept it.

"If you think that's true, you better think again…" A familiar gruffly voice spoke which got everyone's attention. Everyone gasped as they looked towards the door and saw the three people that they had not expected to show up at all…

* * *

 **END OF PART 4…**

 **YEAH I'M LEAVING THIS WITH A CLIFFHANGER! HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND! JUST SO YOU KNOW, THE THREE PEOPLE AT THE END ARE THE KANKERS! JUST SO IT ISN'T SURPRISING!**

 **ALSO, EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONE, IT'S STILL PRETTY LONG FOR THE MOST PART! I ALSO NOTICED THIS TOO!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, THE KANKERS END UP APOLOGIZING TO ANDREW FOR ONCE (DESPITE THEIR STATUS AS THE KANKERS) AND THEY GIVE ANDREW GIFTS TOO LIKE THE KIDS HAVE DONE ALREADY! WHAT ARE THE GIFTS THAT THE KANKERS HAVE FOR ANDREW? HAS ANDREW FORGIVEN EVERYONE FOR WHAT THEY DID, AND WILL ANDREW RETURN TO HIS NORMAL HAPPY SELF AGAIN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

 **NOW REVIEW ONLY IF YOU LIKE TO DO SO AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO BE SAID! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


	5. Kankers Apologize and Forgiveness

**Okay now readers, this is the 5th part and most likely the final part to this story!**

 **Now there isn't anything special to this chapter, aside from the fact that the Kankers end up apologizing to Andrew, and they have gifts for Andrew too like the other kids did.**

 **I'm also quite aware of all the references to past fanfictions that I have done for this series to bring up the memories that Andrew had recalled encountering. In case no one decided to bring this up.**

 **Now for this closing chapter, as I said before, Kankers apologize and they present to him gifts too. Will their apology being meaningful? Will Andrew's hair go back to normal, and will it restore that golden yellow color that it once was? Read and find out now everyone!**

* * *

Continuing from the previous chapter, the three people that had entered Andrew's house were none other, than the Kanker Sisters. The kids were all gasping at the fact that the Kankers actually _did_ come. Chaosky ended up taking notice of their appearance and started speaking.

"Okay, so what do you…?" Chaosky started but Eddy once again cut him off as he started speaking.

"Oh great it's you three," Eddy sneered. "What the hell do you want? Wanna try to make us your hubbies to marry again, or do you want to try grappling me under the table Lee?!"

The Kankers shouldn't be surprised, considering how Eddy was traumatized the other day; he had every right to be pissed. Still, they weren't going to allow that as they had important business to take care of.

"We ain't here to deal with the likes of you punks," Lee snapped.

"Then what do you want from us?" Chaosky questioned in a firm voice.

It was then Andrew started speaking in a weak voice.

"Please don't go after the Eds and engage in make out sessions with them," Andrew politely asked in a voice that was weak but the Kankers manage to hear what he said.

The Kankers were actually surprised to hear Andrew say something like that, but what really caught their attention was the fact that Andrew was a mess, with his messy emo-styled hair, the fact that his hair lost most of its colors, and his eyes were still filled with some sadness despite the fact that the kids gave him gifts as a way to apologize for their actions. The Kankers had noticed that their actions went too far this time, but there was no way they were about to admit that.

"Look, we ain't here to put up with you punks, grapples our Eds, or any of that crap," Lee told them.

"You still haven't answered my question," Chaosky repeated in that firm voice he used previously.

Lee then sighed before answering a couple moments later.

"We've come to make things…right…" She struggled with that last part.

"Huh?" Chaosky was confused.

"What she's trying to say is that we are here to apologize to the Andrew squirt," Marie bluntly told them.

"Oh," Chaosky thought for a moment and decided if they wanted to apologize to Andrew, then they are more than welcome to. "Of course, he's right here."

Andrew then looked at them despite the fact that they had noticed him moments ago.

"So do you three have gifts for me too," Andrew asked after a few moments of silence.

The Kankers responded by slowly nodding yes.

"Okay, you girls can give them to me one by one if you like," Andrew suggested.

The Kankers actually liked Andrew's idea and decided to go with it.

"Alright May, you go first,"

"Wait, why do I have to go first?" May asked.

"Because apologizing to him was your idea, because you're the youngest, and because I said so!" Lee scolded her.

May couldn't argue with her oldest sister so she just did what she had to and approached Andrew.

* * *

"Uh, hello May," Andrew greeted slowly.

"Hey Andrew, I uh, know I shouldn't normally do this because I'm a Kanker Sister, but I got you something," May stated. "Because I kinda felt guilty for how I acted in the cafeteria."

"You did?" Andrew looked curious. "What did you get me?"

May quickly answered his question by pulling out the gift she had for him from behind her back. Said gift was revealed to be a necklace, but this necklace wasn't any ordinary necklace. It was made consistently of lei garland flowers and it looked like one of those Hawaiian necklaces because of that, expect that the flowers attached to it on it was all yellow. Andrew was surprised by what May was giving to him.

"Wow May, you actually made that yourself," Andrew questioned.

"Uh huh," May nodded. "It's…sort of a pastime that I enjoy doing…"

"Well, this is wonderful," Andrew commented as he took the necklace.

"Andrew, normally I wouldn't say this because I'm a Kanker but…" May started to apologize. "I'm sorry that I laughed at your humiliation in the cafeteria, we went too far this time."

The kids and the Eds were shocked and surprised to have heard one of the Kankers apologize to Andrew for what had happened, but none of them decided to question it, because she's well…a Kanker sisters. Chaosky was just pleased that May apologized to him despite being a Kanker Sister, but wondered if the other two would give him apology gifts too. Andrew was happy that she gave him an apology as he had a small smile on his face.

"That's okay May," Andrew stated. "You at least apologized for your actions, and that's all I could ask for. I really do love this gift too."

May was actually touched by that comment.

"I normally wouldn't say this either but…thank you Andrew," May thanked him.

"You're welcome May," Andrew responded with a small smile. Again, no one made a comment on how a Kanker actually thanked someone. Even though this was touching, Andrew's hair was still in an emo-ish style and still lacking of color.

Feeling like she did her part, May then looked towards her older sisters.

"Okay girls, I gave him my apology gift, now you girls do the same." May informed them.

"Alright," Lee sighed. "Marie, you go first!"

"Oh no, you go before me," Marie snapped. "I want to be the last one to give him my gift!"

"What makes you think that I should do it first?" Lee questioned sounding annoyed.

"Because you're the oldest and because my gift should be saved for last. Therefore you should go before me," Marie then blew a raspberry towards her oldest sister. "Sucker!"

Marie started cackling as Lee was heard growling.

"Grrrr, oh alright Marie, I'll go first," Lee gave in. "But you owe me for this one."

"Yeah sure whatever," Marie snorted.

May now stood to the side as Lee then went over and approached to Andrew.

* * *

"Okay…so what did you get me Lee," Andrew asked, wondering what the oldest sister got for him.

Lee sighed and then hesitantly said.

"Let's get this over with," She said. "Even though it's usually against the Kankers' code of honor, I'll make this an exception just _this once_ understand?"

"Okay," Andrew nodded in understanding.

"Good, now here's what I got for you kid," Lee then took out what she got for Andrew as an apology gift.

The gift that Lee had in her hands actually got Andrew a little interested. The gift that Lee had for Andrew was revealed to be a red-orange colored bracelet, and it had the letter 'K' on it too. Andrew looked at it for a couple of moments before responding.

"That's a bracelet isn't it?"

"Got that right kid," Lee simply said as Andrew saw the letter 'K' on it.

"And the K stands for Kankers huh?"

"Too right there squirt," Lee then took a deep breath and started speaking. "Now I can't believe I'm saying this, but us Kanker sisters…do regret our actions…because there is that line that nobody, not even the Kanker sisters should ever cross, and we _all_ had crossed it…so…" Lee had struggled to get it out. "…in order to make it up to you for our irredeemable behavior, I decided to present to you this…as a gift of apology for how I, the oldest sister of the Kankers…crossed that line that shouldn't have been crossed. That is all…" Andrew had noticed how much she struggle with saying that.

Struggle or not, nobody dared to say anything about how Lee gave that speech. Everybody knows that Lee is the most aggressive and abrasive of the Kankers and if any of them said anything, they would immediately expect her to pound them for it, so they all kept silent. Andrew was deeply moved by what she said, even though she had trouble getting it out. As a result, Andrew then made his comment.

"Well, it was still a nice gesture you decided to do this time," Andrew stated. "I really appreciate it too."

"Don't mention it kid," Lee responded as she gave him that bracelet. "As much as I hate to admit this, we shouldn't have…done what we did…to you."

This caused Andrew to smile a little as he then said.

"Well you at least made it up to me, and that's all I could ask for," Andrew said. "Thank you for this."

"Again, don't mention it squirt," Lee repeated. "Now everything I've said has been said and done, so we good now, Andrew?"

Andrew was surprised that she referred to him by his name. Nonetheless, he responded.

"Yeah, we're good now."

"Good, now that that's all set…" Lee then turned to face the blue haired Kanker. "Yo Marie! Your sister and I have already did what we needed to do for the Andrew kid, now you have to do what you have to!"

"Alright, fine don't rush me Lee," Marie retorted. "I was going to anyway."

"Yeah, that's right…" Lee huffed as Marie rolled her eyes at that response.

Lee then stepped to the side where May was and allowed Marie to approached Andrew, who still had colored fade emo hair.

* * *

Andrew was a little nervous, wondering if she would do something to hurt him.

"Uh…Marie," Andrew said. "Do you have a gift for me too."

"Yes I do kid," Marie got to the point. "As my sisters already said, we did go too far with our actions, so I got you this gift to make it up to you at least."

Marie wasn't as blunt as Lee was when she called him kid but she was still serious by the tone of her voice.

"Okay, what is the gift,"

"It's right here squirt," Marie then got out the gift she had for Andrew. "Here it is bub."

Andrew was surprised by what Marie had for him as a gift. He recognized it too. It was that sketch of him that she drew the one time that she revealed her passion for drawing, and this time it even had her name written on it. Andrew was shocked by this.

"Marie, your giving me that sketch you did of me," Andrew asked. "I thought you wanted to keep it…"

"Yeah, but you deserve it," Marie said. "I know I don't normal say stuff like this since I'm a Kanker Sister but, you deserve it more than I do. I'll admit, you are strange, you act differently from everyone else, you have a lot of problems and crap going on in your brain, sometimes you don't make any sense with what you do, and you even pull stuff out of hammer space which I find bizarre because nobody should be able to do that normally…"

Andrew seemed a little disappointed by that, even though it was all true. It was then Marie finished her sentence.

"…but your still a good kid bub, and you would make a sweet and handsome man someday," She admitted while snickering. "I'll admit, you are far better than any other guy that I've met before."

Andrew was shocked to hear this coming from Marie, of all people. Although she wasn't nearly as aggressive as Lee was, Marie was still someone not to mess with, and everyone knew that by now. Still, having something like that come from Marie no less, was more than touching.

"Wow Marie…" Andrew slowly commented. "I never knew that you thought of me like that. It's true that I do have a lot of mental problems going through my head and a lot of that other stuff you said are true…" Andrew took a deep breath and had that saddened look in his eyes again. "But… I just want what is best for all of my friends. I like to know that _all_ of you at least have a more positive side to yourselves, even the Kankers Sisters. I believe that all of you have some good in all of my friends."

"And that's what I truly like about you kid," Marie stated, elbowing him. "You truly believe in that kind of crap that no one else here believes in, and that includes us Kanker sisters. And plus, you aren't half bad looking, for a _man_ with mental problems…"

Andrew noticed how she emphasized on the way she said that and was a little flustered, while his hair was slightly covering parts of his eyes. Most of the kids had heard Marie say that about Andrew and most of them started snickering because of it. Andrew noticed this and looked like he was about to be humiliated, as he frown. Marie also noticed this too as she then gained a sneer on her face.

"And if anyone continues to snicker at this moment we're having, I won't be afraid to pound ya," Marie threatened them.

This causes the kids to stop snickering altogether. Andrew was shocked that Marie, a Kanker did that for him.

"Thanks for that Marie," Andrew thanked her.

"Eh, don't mention it squirt, you looked like you were going to breakdown again," She playfully punched his arm.

"I get it, well thanks for this gift you gave me," Andrew thanked her.

"Again, don't mention it kid," Marie commented. "Normally I wouldn't say this since I'm a Kanker but, I'm sorry that we caused you to breakdown like that."

"That's okay Marie," Andrew replied. "You at least decided to make it up to me for how you act by doing this, and that's all I could ask for."

"And that's what makes you _hotter."_ Andrew's face went red by what she said in embarrassment as Marie cackled as she saw his face go red. "I'm only messing with you Andrew, man; you should have seen the look on your face!"

"I get it…" Andrew gave a small smile.

"Seriously bub, you are a crack up," Marie snickered as she gave him that sketch after she stopped laughing in enjoyment.

"I guess your right," Andrew went with it. "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it bub," She simply replied as Andrew then faced everyone else for this.

* * *

"Thank you, all of you for these apology gifts and for making it up to me for how I cracked like that," Andrew told them. "I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did, that memory is still painful even to this day…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Andrew," Chaosky told him. "They had no idea that they stepped on a nerve, even though Kevin was trying to humiliate you for doing a favor for a friend."

"Yeah," Andrew brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"So do you forgive all of us," Nazz asked wearingly.

Andrew thought for a moment and then came to an answer.

"I forgive you all for what you did," Andrew said. "Like I could ever hold a grudge against any of you for anything whatsoever, I'm not that kind of person."

"And if he's alright with it, then I am too," Chaosky referred to the fact that they can still have association with him.

Most of the kids were happy that Andrew had forgiven all of them.

"Why this is most surprising," Double D commented. "Andrew has forgiven everyone."

"Yeah…" Eddy went with it.

"But guys, I want you to know," Andrew started. "Whether you like him or not, Eddy is still considered my friend and you have to respect the fact that he's my friend and not do anything to me because I helped him. The same goes for how I feel about the rest of you, and this includes the Kankers. Do you all understand?"

Everyone decided to go with that, even Kevin, Sarah and the Kankers, and even Eddy to an extent. Chaosky noticed that Andrew was starting to smile again and felt like commenting about that.

"Andrew, it's great that your satisfied," Chaosky told him.

"I'm am happy guys," Ed shouted with glee. "GROUP HUG!"

Before anyone could object to that, everyone found themselves enwreathed in Ed's big hug as Andrew felt warm inside. No longer did anyone feel the need to wish bad on him and the fact that they all apologized for what they did and made it up to him, Andrew no longer felt depressed and devastated. As a result, Andrew's emo-ish hairstyle changed immediately and went back to the same old hair style that Andrew was known for having, and his hair regained its color and life as it was now bright and golden again. Andrew's eyes were no longer colored pink and he had a big smile on his face.

"Guys! I'm happy again," Andrew cheered. "Thank you all for this! I really appreciate it!"

"I'm happy that you're happy again!" Chaosky cheered too.

"Well do not think that this means us Kankers have gone soft alright," Lee informed. "We're the Kanker Sisters damn it!"

"And that is what I like to hear Lee," Andrew responded with his optimistic tone of voice.

"And this does not make us friends, you got it Dorky," Kevin told Eddy, not paying attention to Ed giving them the hug.

"I couldn't have it any other way Shovel Chin," Eddy responded.

"Plank says that he's feeling warm inside!" Jonny stated.

"That's great news Jonny," Andrew said.

"Andrew, I'm glad that your happy again," Nazz commented. "I love it when you're happy like this!"

"Rolf agrees, for he enjoys the merriment and fun that the golden haired Andrew boy brings to us all."

"This is so much fun," Jimmy said.

"This isn't so bad honestly," May commented.

"ED! PUT US DOWN RIGHT NOW MISTER!" Sarah didn't like the hug however.

"Oh, sorry," Ed then let them all go, much to May's dismay as she actually wasn't bothered by it.

"And to think that I actually enjoyed being near Andrew _and_ Oven Mitt during that hug," Marie commented as Andrew face went light pink from blushing while Double D sweated in fear. Despite this, Marie wasn't going to smooch Double D to death.

"So uh, what should we do now?" Chaosky wondered.

"Yeah I mean, Andrew's happy again, we apologized to Andrew for how we acted, and we gave him gifts, so I don't know what we should do…" Nazz said.

"Well… since we're all here, and I do consider all of you to be my friends, so… how about we just hang out for a bit?" Andrew suggested.

The others weren't bothered by that idea.

"That actually sounds awesome dude," Nazz liked it.

"Plank says it's a great idea," Jonny commented.

"Rolf would like that yes?"

"Uh sure, good idea dude…" Kevin didn't seem bothered by it either.

"I'd love that, what about you Sarah," Jimmy asked his friend.

"Sure Jimmy," Sarah approved of it.

"Eh, it beats stayin' in the trailer," Lee shrugged her shoulders. "What do you say girls?"

"Sounds pretty decent Lee," Marie went with it.

"I'd love that," May seemed excited. "This'll be fun."

"Why I do believe a hangout would be the perfect way to help everyone feel greater about themselves," Double D commented.

"I'D LOVE TO HANGOUT GUYS!" Ed cheered.

"Eh, I guess I could use some liveliness of enjoyment and such," Eddy said. "After all, there's no way anyone can resist yours truly."

Eddy had gloated as the response he was given was the kids all rolling their eyes in slight annoyance while Lee was snickering at his gloating in his confidence. Andrew felt the need to compliment.

"I still think you're a cool person Eddy,"

Eddy then took that compliment and remarked.

"Thank you Andrew…"

No one objected to Andrew's compliment after the lesson everyone had learned; not Kevin, not Sarah, not even the Kankers. They all just decided to let him do what he wanted.

"Well what are we waiting for," Chaosky jumped in. "Since we're all here, let's enjoy ourselves!"

"You got it Chaosky!"

It was then everyone decided to enjoy themselves and hang out at Andrew's house and no body seemed upset at all. This went on for a couple of hours…

* * *

Eventually, after that, everyone decided to head back to their respective homes for the day as Andrew said goodbye to each and every one of them. It all went well with no problems.

"Oh kid, I almost forgot, here's my departing gift to you," Marie said in particular before leaving.

"What would that be?" Andrew looked curious.

Marie then responded by placing a peck on his cheek as Andrew's pupils grew huge as a result and his cheeks went pink.

"That's for today bub," Marie then said her final words for the day. "Have a goodnight Andrew…"

"Same to you too Marie…" Andrew said back as she left for the trailer park with her sisters.

Once everyone was gone, Andrew felt the need to turn in for the day, after putting his newly received gifts away in special spots for them. The best part of the hangout, the Kankers never even attempted to go after the Eds this time, nor did they feel the need to have Andrew trap them for them. Andrew was no longer depressed and devastated and everyone made it up to him for what had happened. Andrew would try to make it up to the Eds for always being innocently insensitive to them when it came to the Kankers, which all happened because he has a crush on the blue haired Kanker, but that would happen in another story. The day then came to an end and Andrew went to bed for the day, wondering if the others will learn more about him and that there was even more to him than being happy and upbeat all the time and that he is capable of feeling other emotions outside of happiness, and sadness was one of them he felt. They will learn more about Andrew as time presses on as the story started coming to a close. The screen slowly faded out in black, which meant that the story was now over…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY EVERYONE! I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AND FOUND IT DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHER MORE COMICAL STORIES I DID FOR THE SERIES! I'M GLAD I GAVE ANDREW SOME HIDDEN DEPTHS AND GAVE EDDY SOME CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT REGARDING HIS FRIENDSHIP WITH ANDREW, AND I'M ALSO GLAD THAT ALL OF THE CHARACTERS, EVEN SARAH AND KEVIN, HAVE LEARNED THE LESSON TO RESPECT THE FACT THAT ANDREW SHOULD BE ABLE TO HELP ANYONE HE'S FRIENDS WITH, EVEN IF ITS SOMEONE LIKE EDDY, BECAUSE THAT LESSON WILL ACTUALLY STICK WITH THEM!**

 **OH YEAH, NOW THAT IT'S ON MY MIND, BUT WITHIN THE NEXT SEVERAL STORIES I DO, I AM HOPING TO GIVE ALL THREE KANKER SISTERS SOME SERIOUS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT THAT THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN GIVEN IN THE ACTUAL SERIES, REGARDING ON HOW THEY VIEW ANDREW AND START SEEING HIM AS MORE THAN AN ASSOCIATE, THEIR BACKSTORY OF THEIR EARLY LIVES INVOLVING THEIR THREE FATHERS WILL BE REVEALED IN ANOTHER STORY, AND THEY'LL START HAVING A LOT MORE LIKABLE AND REDEEMABLE INTERACTIONS TOWARDS ANDREW, AND THEY'LL BE GIVING THE LESSON THAT THEY CAN'T FORCE THE EDS TO BE THEIR BOYFRIENDS IF THEY'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT AND IF THEY DON'T WANT TO! BUT ALL THAT WILL BE DONE IN FUTURE STORIES, SO EXPECT SOME GOOD STUFF TO COME OUT FOR ALL THREE SISTERS AND SEE HOW I PLAN ON MAKING THEM INTO REDEEMABLE CHARACTERS LIKE ANY OTHER WELL WRITTEN CHARACTERS!**

 **ANYWHO, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY PLANNED FOR THIS SERIES, BUT I'M GOING TO WAIT TO DO THAT STORY! IT WILL INVOLVE ANDREW DOING SOMETHING TO MAKE IT UP TO THE EDS FOR BEING INNOCENTLY INSENSITIVE BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT WHAT ITS PREMISE IS! ON THAT NOTE, YOU'LL HAVE TO TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THAT TO COME UP READERS!**

 **ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AS A WHOLE!**

 **OUTSIDE OF ALL THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE THAT I CAN THINK OF CURRENTLY! UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS, AND GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING EVERYONE!**


End file.
